Battle of the Bands: Titans Style
by Tprinces
Summary: No powers, no secret identities, and no rules! The Teen Titans are a rock band and living large! AU RobStar, BBRea, CyBee. COMPLETE!
1. Surprise!

"HERE I AM! ROCKEN' LIKE A HURRACANE!" I just did that so I could get in the mood for this next story. It's an AU and it's basically what it would be like if the Titans were a rock band and competing in the Battle of the Bands contest. There's gonna be a _lot_ of chapters. RobxStar, BBxRea, CyxBee. P.S. I've never actually been to a Battle of the Band's contest, so sorry if it's not _exactly_ like the real thing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans, but I _do_ own the songs the sing in the contests.

**Battle of the Bands: Titan's style.**

**Chapter One: Surprise!**

"Is everyone here?" asked Richard Grayson for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, dude, we're all here," said Garfield Logan, exasperatedly.

"No, we're not," said Rachel Roth. "Kori isn't here."

"Yeah," said Victor Stone, "where is Star?"

"I don't know," said Dick, pacing. "She said she'd be here."

"Ah, come on, Robin," said Gar, kicking back. "You know Starfire. She's probably doing her hair or something." As he spoke, Kori Anders walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, sitting down. "I had to help Galfor before I left. Did I miss Dick's big 'surprise'?"

"No," said Rach, "you're just in time for the big finally."

"Ok, guys, come on," said Dick. And he lead his friends to the garage were they practiced. The lights were off.

"Um," said Kori, "why are the lights off?" Just then, Dick turned them on. The group of friends gasped.

In the middle of the room lay beautiful and new instruments.

There was a set of lime green drums with a black and yellow "T" on the front, a non-photo blue key board, and indigo electric bass guitar, and an orange tambourine and bongo drums, trimmed with pastel purple. The group went to their new instruments.

"Wow," said Gar, examining the drums. "This is so awesome!"

"Tell me about it!" said Vic, exploring the keyboard. "This thing's got a hundred different settings!"

"Oh, Dick!" said Kori, giving Richard a bone-crushing hug after looking at the bongos. "This is wonderful!"

"Yeah," said Rach, trying on the indigo guitar. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"Here," said Dick, pulling out a peace of paper. "Check it out." And he showed the flyer to the rest of them. It read:

**Battle of the Bands**

**Think you got what it takes to be a rock star?**

**Come try your skills at Jump City's Battle of the Bands contest**

**May 7th, 2005 at Jump City's Community Theater. **

**The winners will compete again in Gotham City on May 19th **

**The Grand prize is $10,000. **

"That is why you have new instruments," he said, smiling at their astonished looks.

"No way," said Gar, taking the sheet. "How did you score us a spot in_ this_!"

"Well, it helps when you're adopted by the richest person in Jump City," he said with a grin.

"We're actually competing!" said an excited Victor.

"Yep"

"Wait," said Rachel. " 'May 7th' , that's in a week!"

"Which means we had better start practicing," said Dick. Then he got his own scarlet guitar and plugged it in. The rest followed suit. Then they played "Smoke on the Water" and practiced their songs until it was time for the band to leave.

They took their instruments (except for Garfield's drums, which he would pick up the next day) and said their goodbyes.

Even though it was 11:30 pm, Dick wasn't that tired. He was to excited to be tired. They were actually going to play in the _Battle of the Bands!_ He felt his chest swell with pride as sleep slowly claimed him as its victim.

: )Well? What do ya think? Please tell me! Oh, and no one has powers, and Dick is not the Boy Wonder in disguise. I'll explain every one's back story in the next chapters. And Terra's in this one, too. 'Till my next chapter!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	2. Rocken' Robin

ARE YOU READY TO ROCK! Well, too bad. Just kidding. Well, this is my 2nd chapter. This and the next four are the character's back stories. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R!

**Chapter Two: Rocken' Robin**

Dick woke up and looked around his room. He took in a deep breath and sat up. He got dressed and looked out side. It was a beautiful day. He walked over to his guitar and plugged it in. He absentmindedly thrummed it and stared at the costume he was working on.

He was the leader of the Teen Titans (that's what they decided to call the group). There was no voting, no competition, nothing like that. He was simply the leader because he was the one who started the Titans.

They had known one another for a long time, his friends and he. They could all play an instrument of some sort and would often come over to his house to play. No songs, no band, they just wanted to play. It was he who suggested the band when they were about twelve or thirteen years old. And they had been one for three years. He was also the lead guitarist and one of the lead singers. The other one was Kori.

Kori…

His thoughts drifted to a familiar fantasy.

He was a famous rock-star. He was praised throughout the world. There were big posters with his face on it. And the news was reporting a very important story on him.

"_Yes, that's right folks, it's true. Robin, the prince of rock, everyone's favorite bad-boy, is getting married to lovely Miss Kori Anders. Look! Here they come now!"_

Dick was coming down the red-carpet, arm around Kori's waist. The fans went wild, screaming themselves horse, trying to get a glimpse of him and his bride-to-be.

"_WE LOVE YOU, ROBIN!"_

"_Robin! Robin! Over here, Robin!"_

"_Just one picture, Robin! Please!"_

"_Robin! Can I have you're autograph!"_

"Richard, what are you doing?"

Dick snapped out of his day dream and saw Bruce Wayne standing at his door way.

"Oh, Bruce!" he went red. "Um, I was just uh," he looked at his guitar, "working on a song!"

"Really?" he said with a smirk. "And it's called 'Sorry, Ladies, I'm Taken'? Or how about 'Yes, I am Marrying Kori'? Because that's what I've been hearing from your room."

He blushed more furiously. "Yes, that's exactly what it's called." He never admitted when he was embarrassed. He looked at his adopted father. He was adopted when he was about eight, right after his parent's deaths.

They were acrobats in the circus. He loved that life. He can still do some tricks he was taught. His parents were traipse artists and they were extremely talented. But, one day, the wire snapped and they were still doing their act.

To stop him from grieving, Bruce taught him how to play a guitar.

When he was ten, they moved to Jump City where he met his friends.

"All right, Romeo," said Bruce "someone's waiting for you."

He put down his guitar, and followed Bruce down to the living room. Garfield was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked his friend.

He grinned. "I'm here for my drums."

: )All right, R&R. Tell me what you think! Sorry if the chapters are kind of short, but they'll be longer! Oh, and the back story chapters all transfer from one character's story to another, so sorry if you get confused.

Luv ya

Tprinces


	3. The Beastie Boy

"WILD THANG! Dun dun, dun dun. YOU MAKE MY HEART SING!" All right, guys, here is chapter three, the back story of the wild thing, the Teen Titan's drummer. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: The Beastie Boy**

"Oh, right, your drums," said Dick, taking Gar to the garage.

They went into the garage and Garfield sat at the stool. He took the drumsticks and twirled them around, which he was very good at.

"I'm gonna go see if I can borrow the pick-up so we can get these out of here," said Dick, turning to leave.

"Alright, man," Gar said as he left. He went over to the mirror and sighed.

Compared to Richard, he was short, skinny and gangly. Heck, compared to _anyone_ he was short, skinny and gangly. And his light complexion didn't help, either. If he had Robin's black hair or baby-blue eyes, maybe. But, he had light-brown hair and green eyes. What does that do him? Nothing. And he didn't even have a build. See, Robin was slightly gangly, but at least he had muscles. What did Garfield have?

"You ready to go?" said Dick, backing the pick-up into the garage. Gar gave a small smile and helped him load up the back.

"Let's go," said Garfield, getting into the pick-up.

As they drove, Gar put his head against the glass. Thoughts flew through his mind. Why was he so jealous of Richard?

_Because he's handsome, rich, lead guitar, lead vocalist, leader of the band and everyone loves him_ Gar thought, bitterly. _That's why. Nobody gives a crap about what _I _think. _I'm_ just the drummer. The stupid, ugly, immature drummer._

_Now, wait a minute, _said a nagging voice, _you're part of the band, too, you know. Where would they be without a drummer? And, _you're_ the one to convince the rest to use band names, weren't you, Beastboy?_

He smiled. The band names. How could he forget?

Garfield had always wanted to be a superhero. He loved playing pretend with Victor when he was little (Richard was still living in Gotham City at the time). They always played superheroes. After the band started, Garfield _still_ wanted too be a superhero, even though he was twelve. He convinced the rest of the band to make up nick names. They finally agreed and made up their names.

Dick was Robin because that's what he was called when he was in the circus, Rachel was Raven because she liked Edger Allen Poe, Victor was Cyborg because he was a really good mechanic and liked techno-music, Kori was Starfire because she thought it sounded pretty, and Garfield was Beastboy because he loved animals and wanted to be a vet someday.

Gar felt a small light of pride as he thought about this.

_Plus,_ the voice continued, _you're the funny guy. Everyone needs a funny guy! And you're the only one with a girl friend._

The small ray of pride vanished in an instant. Oh, boy. His "girl-friend". How did he _ever_ get into _that_ situation…?

"You gonna help me with this or not?" said Dick, yanking him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh! Right, sure." And he hopped out to help Dick with the drums.

"Why don't you get Terra to help?" Robin said, struggling with a couple of cylinders.

"Oh, she's probably busy," he lied.

"She's living in _your_ house. It wouldn't hurt if she helped out once and a while."

Gar grumbled and went to get her.

"Terra! Could you help me with something!" A blonde head poked out from the kitchen.

"Sure! With what?" Terra came out from the kitchen and stood in front of Gar.

"Well, um, Robin's moving – something – and he was wondering if you could help. But you don't have to if you don't want to!" he added, quickly.

"What is it?" she asked, suspiciously.

"It's a – well, it's a – set of, um…"

"What?" she asked in an acidy tone.

"Set of drums," he mumbled. Her eye's narrowed.

"You mean, you can afford a new set of drums, but you can't afford that new tank-top I wanted?" she spat.

"I didn't buy them!"

"Oh, then who did, hmm? Rachel Roth?" Her voice was icy on that last part.

"No! Dick did." Her expression softened.

"Oh, well that's ok then, I guess…"

"Come on" he sighed.

Terra had been living with Garfield for close to a year now. She was an orphan with no known family to take her in. So, Gar happily accepted the challenge. His parents were practically never home, so it seemed like a good idea at the time. She was cute, spunky, and quick to laugh. They soon started dating. Boy, was _that_ a mistake. As soon as they started going out, she became whinier and needier. She was constantly accusing him of things like cheating and neglect. And she seemed to have a _severe_ dislike for Rachel. And the band didn't quite have a taste for her, either. But, they kept their mouths shut.

A little while later, the two teens had dinner. It was veggie-loaf with macaroni and soy-cheese (Gar was a vegetarian).

"Guess what?" said Garfield breaking the ice.

"Hmm?" said Terra.

"Robin entered us in Battle of the Bands!" Terra's fork and knife clattered on her plate. She gave Gar a cold look and took her dishes to the sink. "Terra? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, coldly.

He sighed. "What? Come on, Terra".

"It's nothing, really. I'm happy for you." She didn't sound too happy.

"Terra, come on." She turned to him.

"Fine," she exasperated. "It's just that – between school, and the band, and that stupid test –"

"Terra!" Gar outraged. "That 'stupid test' is going to make me an assistant veterinarian! You know that!"

She brushed it aside. "Anyway," she continued "between all that, _I_ barely get _any_ time with you! It feels like we've been growing apart!" He sighed.

"Terra, listen, I'm doin' my best, here. Besides, how can we grow apart when we live together!" She rolled her eyes. "Ok, look, how about this. When I'm done with Battle of the Bands and when I've finished my test, we'll have the entire weekend, just the two of us."

She gave a puppy-dog look. "Really?" He pecked her on the cheek.

"You bet, baby." He new he could always get her at "baby".

She scrunched up her nose, smiled, and went to the living room. He collapsed in a chair. He needed to call someone, or a drink. And, because he wasn't 21, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Raven said on the other line.

So? Wadja think? Please R&R! Before I go, I want to clear some things up. Recently, some one accused me of stealing their idea. I want to say now that I would never, _ever_ do anything like that. Writers honor. And, if I lie, may I be a klorbagvarblernelk far all eternity.

Luv ya

Tprinces


	4. Quoth the Raven

Here's Rea's back story!

**Chapter Four: Quoth the Raven **

"Hello?" said Rachel, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Rea," was the response.

"Oh, hi, Gar."

"Sooo, what's up?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Who are you on the phone with?" came Terra's voice from Gar's end.

"No one," he replied.

"Terra giving you a hard time, again?"

"No, it's just – hey!" Terra's voice came on.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"No one imperticular," she replied, malice in her voice; she had a – uh – _dislike_ for Terra.

There was a pause and then Terra spoke to Gar.

"I suggest you get off the phone," she snapped. "The bills are high enough already."

Gar spoke up. "Since when do you care about the –" _click. _

Rachel sighed and hung up. Why did he even like that – that – that _hag_ anyway? She treats him like her own personal pack mule!

_If I only had five minutes with her…_ she thought. _Relax. You're getting worked up over nothing. Calm down. Meditate._

She then sat, cross-legged, on her bed. She put her hands on her knees and repeated:

"_Azerath Metreone Zynthos"_ over and over until her mind was clear. She did her best thinking this way.

Rachel was different then the others in a sense that she was darker than the others. She wasn't necessarily Gothic; she just liked Poe and died here hair indigo (**A/N** Raven doesn't really strike me as Gothic, just dark). She hated being labeled in any way. In fact, the last guy who teased her for being "Gothic" ended up with a broken arm. She was naturally pale and was good at bass guitar.

As she sat in her room, meditating, she thought about the phone call.

She didn't quite know why Terra hated her so much, but she knew why she hated Terra.

Although she didn't really like to admit it, she's had a crush on Gar for as long as she could remember. She was Gar's best friend, besides Vic, and she had always hoped, wished even, that maybe…

She sighed, rested her head on her pillow and looked around her room.

On her desk, there was book after book of Edger Allen Poe. Next to her bed was the indigo bass that Dick had given her the previous night. On the wall next to it were pictures of the band. And, right next to her, was a stuffed raven toy that Bestboy had given her for her birthday one year (one of the reasons she was so excepting of the nick-name.

She smiled at it and went to bed.

The next morning she went into the kitchen to find her mother, Arella, making breakfast.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Rachel as she got herself a cup of tea.

They didn't say a lot to each other in the morning. Rachel was the quiet type and she got it from Arella.

They sat and ate breakfast in silence, until Arella spoke.

"Remember, Victor's coming over today to fix the breaker." They didn't have a lot of money and Arella was too shy to ask Bruce for money and too shy to except it.

"Oh, right." Rachel hated it when she had to treat her friends like plumbers or electricians.

And, around noon, there was a knock at the door. Rachel opened it.

"Hey, Raven. Where's the fuse box?"

OK, so that was Rea's back story. Next will be Cyborg's and then Star's (in case you were getting mixed up). I am really really _really_ sorry I haven't been updating like I should have, but other stuff's been getting in the way. Please R&R!

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	5. Cyborgtron

Hiya! So, are you ready for some heavy metal? Yeah, ok, that was a bad joke. Anywhosiewhatsis, here's Cy's!

**Chapter Five: Cyborgtron **

"In the back," said Rachel, pointing to the kitchen door. Victor walked past her and went to the back yard.

He took out his tools and opened the breaker and began working with his one hand, while his other stuck out at an odd angle, supporting the tool box.

"You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Maybe latter, though."

She smiled and went inside. He sighed and looked down at his left arm.

When Victor was 10, he got an artificial arm.

He was born with a shriveled left arm that he had no feeling in. It was shorter then the right and there was no muscle in it. Finally, it began to seriously hurt. Thankfully, Richard had just moved in and Alfred happened to be a doctor. Ever since then, he had an artificial arm. It looked real, but Victor had to position it to hold something or move his fingers. But that never slowed him down!

Victor was big, strong and loved football, video games and cars. He was a real techno-guy. And, there was no one on Earth who could play the keyboard faster or better then Victor Stone, aka, Cyborg! But, although he thought the arm was cool and he liked to take it off and freak Kori out when he was younger, he always had this nagging feeling like he was a freak, a misfit, different…

He fixed the fuse blow-out and went into the Roth's kitchen. Arella smiled.

"Thank you so much for fixing the fuse, Victor," she said, sweetly.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Roth."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Arella'?"

"Not enough," he replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Would you like something to eat before you go?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Besides, I promised to go over to Kori's today. She needs some furniture moved."

"Oh, that's right. Galfor hasn't been feeling well lately, has he?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Goodbye, then." And Cyborg left, hopped in his car, and drove to Kori's.

As he drove, he was thinking about what songs they should play in the Battle of the Bands contest. He hoped Robin would do one with a keyboard solo…

He drove up in Kori's driveway and got out.

"Hellooooo," he said, poking his head through the door.

"Oh, Cyborg, come in!"

Okedoky, that waz Cy's story. I hope you guys liked it! Please R&R!

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	6. Star light my Fire

Heya, hiya, howya doin'? This is this is my favie! Well, she _is_ my favorite character, but, anywhosiewhatsis, here's Starfire's story! PS, the story started on Friday, and now it's Sunday.

**Chapter Six: Star light my Fire**

Victor smiled and went into her living room (no one ever really knocked at Kori's house).

Starfire smiled, reveling her striate (sp?) white teeth. She had long, red hair that looked almost crimson, light tan skin, and large, bright green eyes.

"I need the old couch moved to the front so the garbage man can come by later and pick it up, please," she asked, sweetly. No matter what she asked for, she always said please.

"No problem!" And Cyborg picked up the old, raggedy couch a few inches off the floor and struggled pulling it through the doorway.

"Do you need some help?" she asked, kindly.

"No!" he grunted. "I'm fine!" And he finally got the couch out the door and began heading towards the driveway.

"Kori!" grumbled a voice from the other room.

"Coming, Galfor!" And she sprinted into the bedroom. "Yes?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Victor. Remember? He came to move the couch."

"Oh, yes." Then, her guardian began to cough.

Galfor was Kori's uncle. They had moved from the country Tamaran (**A/**N yes, I made it into a country) when she was about three. Her parents had died just before and her uncle had been proclaimed her guardian. He took Kori and her sister, Koma, to America, but against his will. He claimed that the Anders' family had royal blood in them, and they were far above this "mistake for a country" (**A/N** God bless America!). So it goes without saying he didn't quite approve of Kori's friends. But, he had allowed them, though barely. He didn't think a "garage band" was fit for the young girl, but it was her parent's wishes that Kori grew up normal in America, and that also meant her being able to choose her own friends. But that didn't mean he had to like them.

He was able to keep Kori in line, but Koma was a different story. Although Kori was only three when they moved, Koma was five, and used to a privileged life. She hated chores, and soon refused to do them. She then made trouble at school, and soon, didn't go to school. She's been to Juvie twice and is half way to Mexico right now for all Galfor knew. And, because of her Koma's disobedience or brilliance as Kori liked to put it, her sister ended up doing everything at home, seeing that Galfor had to work to support himself and his niece.

Because of her responsibilities, she never really had time to learn an instrument, but Beastboy taught her how to keep a beat with a tambourine or bongo's. But, what she lacked in instrumental talent, she made up for in her singing. Man, could that girl sing!

Recently, though, Galfor had gotten very ill, and Kori needed to take care of him, as well as the chores, and school, and now she was working at the local Pizza Place every Saturday night (when her parents said they wanted a "normal" life for her, they meant every possible means of a normal teenaged life, which includes working). She asked Galfor several times, but he always refused to accept money from Dick or Bruce. He was too proud to resort to charity.

"Would you like some water?" she asked, placing her delicate hand on his large forehead.

"No, I'm fine," he grumbled and he forced a smile.

She sweetly smiled back and went to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

_He's too stubborn for his own good,_ she thought. _Dick would be more than happy to lend use some money…_

Just then, her mind drifted to her best friend.

She remembered the first time she met him. She was nine. She was in fourth grade and these boys were making fun of her because her skin had an orange hue to it. They were calling her things like "carrot" and "veggie girl". She was about ready to cry when Dick showed up.

"Don't make fun of her," he demanded.

"Or you'll do what?" said a boy everyone called "Red X".

"You don't want to know," he said, threateningly.

"Maybe I do," he said. He pushed him and all the boys began to cheer on X.

"Don't push me," he warned.

He pushed him

Suddenly, Dick did an air-born back-flip that planted his foot in his jaw. When Dick landed back on his feet, Red X was clutching his jaw and the other boys were staring in awe. Then, Dick bluffed, making them scatter.

He smiled and went over to Kori.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, wide-eyed. "How did you do that?"

"I used to be in a circus," he explained.

"Oh."

"I'm Dick Grayson."

"Kori Anders"

_Crash!_

Kori snapped out of her day-dream and picked up the broken pieces of dish that she dropped on the floor.

"Oh, sorry, Star. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's OK, Cyborg."

"So, any way, I'll see you tonight at practice?"

"Yeah."

"'K. Bye!"

Ok, that's the last back-story. Wadja think? Now we're gonna go into the plot. Oh, and in case you're confused;

Robin(Dick): guitar/lead singer

Starfire(Kori): tambourine/lead singer

Beastboy(Garfield): drums

Raven(Rachel): bass guitar

Cyborg(Victor): keyboard

Terra(Terra): groupie XP

Luv ya

Tprinces


	7. Monday

Howdy. Well, here's my next chapter!

Oh! A special message to Her Royal Hipness:

I actually enjoyed your review. I found it quite amusing that you say my story sucks, but you're addicted, anyway ! Thanks for your honesty!

**Chapter Seven: Monday**

"Where _is_ she?" said Dick. Once again, Kori was a no-show.

"Why don't you just _call her_," said Rachel. "Then maybe we could _start practicing_?"

"Rea's right," agreed Victor. "We need to start practicing. The 7th is only _five days away_."

"Yeah, man," piped up Gar. "Why don't we just start with out her?" The band arrived at 7:30, but Dick refused to practice without Kori. It was now 9:05.

"All right, I'll call her on her cell. Wait until I get back." Then, Dick left to call her.

"Hello?" came her voice on the other line.

"Hey, Kori? It's Dick. Look, we had practice tonight, and – well – "

"Oh! Sorry, Dick, I forgot to call and tell you I can't make it. Trevor ditched his shift and I was called in to work a graveyard at Pizza Place. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, that's ok" He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, did I let everyone down? I'm really sorry!"

"No, that's all right, Kor. Just – try and get some sleep, ok? We do have school in the morning."

"All right, I will. Just – practice without me."

"Ok. I'll – see you tomorrow?"

"Right, tomorrow."



"Uh, Kor?" said Gar to his friend at the lunch table "You're kinda sleeping in your mashed potatoes."

"Huh?" said Kori, lifting her head up from her tray. The right side of her face was covered in lunchroom-mashed potatoes.

"Here," said Rachel, handing her a napkin.

"Thanks" she muttered, wiping here face off. Dick looked at her in concern.

"Kori, are you ok?" he said. "You seem kind of – out of it."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Then she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "I hate graveyard-shifts – and Monday's."

"Join the club," said Victor. "We had a pop quiz today in history! You know how I stink at history. All I could remember was this chick named Saresem who was a leader of a tribe or somethen'." Then he continued to work on his jumbo-hamburger and fries. Gar looked at the food in disgust.

"Uh, _hellooooo_! Vegetarian in the house! Do you know how _disgusting_ that is?"

Victor shrugged his shoulders and took a huge bite of burger with ketchup on it.

"I think I just lost my appetite," he said, pushing away his tofu.



"And, remember," said the biology teacher, Mrs. Bird, "any one interested in the Assistant Veterinarian Aptitude Test will be taking the test Thursday, after school."

The bell rang and Gar walked out of Sixth Period. Boy, he was nervous about Thursday. But, he studied, and he knew the procedures all by heart. Still, he would rather not think about it.

He was reviewing his science homework, when he bumped into someone.

"Terra? What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by so we could walk home together," she said, happily.

Terra didn't go to Jump City High because she was registered as a "visitor" to Jump City.

"Oh, well, actually, I need to see Cyborg and Raven after school." Which was true; Cy was driving Beastboy and Rea to Robin's house for practice. (**A/N** I hope you guys aren't getting confused on who's who)

Her expression changed immediately.

"Oh, so you're meeting with Rachel instead of me. I see." Her voice was full of distaste.

"And Victor," he reminded her.

She sighed. "All right, fine." And she left. Just then, Rachel walked up.

"Just when you thought it was safe to go back to school…" she said, watching Terra leave.

"Hey, Rachel."

They began walking towards the campus parking lot.

"Why do you even date her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "'Cause."

"That's not an answer. She's awful to you and to your friends. Why do you date her?"

"Well, sometimes she's… I mean she's… she isn't always, um… look, I just don't want to talk about it, ok?"

She sighed. "Come on. Let's go before Cyborg has a hissy-fit because we're late."



"I'm tellen' you, man," said Victor, as he and Richard walked out of PE, "_Space Racers III_ is the bomb!"

"No way," said Dick. "_Space Racers_ is good, but _Super Ninjas_ is, bar-none, the best game ever made."

"Well, figures. You're the biggest martial-arts junkie I've ever met!"

"So?"

"Come on, let's not keep our 'shophies' waiting."



"Miss Anders!"

Kori jerked up in her seat.

"Huh? What?" she asked, innocently.

"The reason I kept you after class was because you could not focus _in_ class. I don't appreciate see the tops of students' heads when I'm giving a lecture."

"Yes, I understand, Mrs. Screacher. I apologize."

Mrs. Screacher, the Math teacher, drummed her finger-tips on her desk.

"You're slipping, Kori. I don't like to see my students slip. Quite frankly it gives _me_ a bad reputation."

"Yes, I understand. Please, forgive me." She looked at the clock. "How much longer must I stay?"

"Until I say you can leave."

Kori sighed. _Looks like I'll be missing another band practice_, she thought, miserably.

Ok, so I've decided to use there real names outside of the band, and their "super hero" names, inside of the bands. (Just an FYI). Please R&R!

Luv Ya

Tprinces


	8. Tuesday

Allrighty then. Here's my next chapter of my story!

PS: you know those weird box-things in my last chapter? They were supposed to be smiley-faces. Oo.

**Chapter Eight: Tuesday**

**Where were you last night?** wrote Dick in English Class. He past the note over to Kori, who sat next to him. Though he was a year older then her, she took eleventh grade English.

_Spending an hour and a half in Mrs. Screacher's class because I decided to shut my eyes while she was lecturing,_ she wrote back._ Honestly, who would marry that woman?_

**Why didn't you call?**

_You know her. She wouldn't let me use the phone._

**Couldn't you have come over after that?**

_I had to go straight home because Galfor needed me. And Trevor ditched, again, so…_

Dick looked over at Kori. She had circles under her eyes and a weak smile on her face.

**You're working yourself way too hard. I'm concerned.**

_Oh, I know I shouldn't. But we need the money and you and I both know Galfor's too stubborn to accept any._

**But why are you always called in to take over for Trevor?**

She read the note and sighed.

_Because I'm the only one who's willing enough to do it._

Victor sat at his assigned computer at Tech Class and tried to ignore the jerk that was sitting beside him; a guy called Control Freak.

"I mean, seriously," he said, "that hunk of junk you call a car, why even bother? I mean, it runs and every thing, but it's no Millennium Falcon. At least _that_ hunk of junk was a _cool_ hunk of junk. Your car doesn't even have style! I mean, blue? What were you thinking? You really need to know how to design stuff."

"Says the guy who wears an overcoat in May," Victor retorted.

"Hey, at least this goes with my hair."

"Have you ever been in show-biz?"

"Why?"

"Because I hear the Fab Five are missing a member."

Control Freak scowled and didn't say anything for the rest of the period, which Victor was grateful for.

_Ok, get it right,_ Gar thought.

"You – check the temperature?"

"No," said Rachel. "You look in the throat."

"Oh, yeah."

It was study hall and Rachel was helping Gar study for the AVAT (Assistant Veterinarian Aptitude Test). Garfield was trying as hard as he could, but his nervous feelings about the test were taking over, and he couldn't focus. He always got nervous before a test. Especially if it was less then a week away.

"I'm sorry, Rach," he said. "I know this stuff – I really do – I just can't focus."

She sighed. "You just get worked up too easily. You need to relax."

"I can't, that's the thing. No matter how hard I try, I can't keep my mind straight." He put his eyes on his knuckles and put his elbows on the desk. Rachel rested her hand on his back.

"It's ok," she said, reassuringly. "You're going to do fine. I know it."

"Really?" He looked up at her.

"Really. _If_ you don't screw up."

"Now," she picked up the "Vet Handbook" , "what do you do when a cat needs a shot?"

_I know this one!_

"You put them in a cat taco!"

"It's 'cat burrito', but close enough."

"So, do you think you'll be able to come tonight?" asked Dick. He and Kori were walking down the hall to their last class.

"I'm not sure," she said, sadly. "I hope I can, but with everything I've got to do – well…" she looked at him. "I'll try to come, but no promises. And don't get your hopes up too high." She looked at her feet. "I don't want to disappoint you again."

"You could never disappoint me, Kor."

There was a pause.

"I wish that were true," she said, softly.

Ok, that was chapter VIII. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeeeee R&R!

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	9. Whateverday

Hol – ly – crap – a – noliy. I just saw the latest episode of Teen Titans, and I have seen a super-hero-super-villain showdown finally in the show's near future. I was surprised, however, not to see Slade in the large group of villains, but I guess after working for Trigon, he decided to stay solo. And, hey, I don't blame him! Here's chapter VIIII!

**Chapter Nine: Whateverday**

"Hi, Dicky!" sang a very annoying girly voice.

Dick groaned. "Please tell me it's not who I think it is…"

"It is," said Rachel, glumly.

Dick reluctantly turned around and saw a preppy, blonde girl come over to their lunch table. "Hey, Kitten," he mumbled.

Kitten was the daughter of a guy named Killer Moth; nobody really knew his real name.

Moth had been in jail five times, and he spoiled his daughter rotten. Kitten got everything she wanted. So, when Kitten wanted Dick to be her prom date, Moth threatened to put Bruce out of work if Dick didn't go. And, all though he was a thug, he was a very good computer hacker, so Dick had no choice but to go as Kitten's prom date. Kori hated her ever since.

"Is this spot taken?" she said, pushing Kori off the bench so she could sit next to Dick.

"Yes, it is," Kori said, fiercely.

"Look, Kitten," said Dick, "we're kind of full…"

"Oh! You're right. Of course." She turned to Kori and said, "We're full here, redhead. Why don't you go sit with some other friends?"

"You can't order her around," Rachel said, angrily; she and Kori were like sisters.

"Oh, that's right. You don't have any other friends." Kori glared at her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dick said.

"Oh," she said in false, sweet voice. "don't worry, Dicky. We'll always have each other."

"Joy"

Kori wanted to rip her head off.

She made fists as Victor put a hand on her shoulder.

"It aint worth it, Kor." He whispered.

Something a lot of people didn't know about Kori was that she was stronger then she looked. And when she was mad, she was mad.

She squeezed herself between Vic and Gar, glaring at Kitten.

"Why haven't you been calling me lately, Dicky?" she asked, hanging off of his left shoulder.

"Kitten," he said, turning to her, "I – don't – love – you."

"Of course you do, silly. Everyone knows that."

"Kitten, there is nothing between us – just air." (**A/N** Singen' in the Rain. Couldn't help it)

She scrunched up her nose. "You're cute." And she tweaked his nose. "Well, I've got to go. Laters! (**A/N** Smallvile. Sorry!)" And she left. Dick slammed his head down on the table.

"I thought we'd never get rid of her," said Kori, taking back her place by Dick.

"_I_ never will," he groaned.

"Man," said Vic, "she's worse then Terra!"

"Speak for yourself," said Rachel.

Gar frowned.

_------_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there last night – again._

**That's OK, Kori. You're busy. I understand.**

_No, it's not ok, Dick. You were counting on me, and I let you down. I'm sorry._

**Don't beat yourself up about it, Kor. You're doing enough work to raise a family. I don't want you to feel guilty.**

_Well, I'm coming tonight. After I get all of my chores done and Galfor is taken care of, I'm going to come over. _

He smiled at her.

**Maybe I can pick you up?** All week he has been wanting to give Kori a ride on is motor-cycle.

_That would be great. 7:00?_

**7:00, on the dot.**

_------_

_Ok, Gar, focus._

Garfield looked at his AVAT review paper and chewed the end of his pencil. The paper read:

**The temperature considered high for a dog is**

**a)80 degrees**

**b)90 degrees**

**c)100 degrees**

He looked at each answer as left very deep teeth marks on the end of his number two pencil, finally tasting lead.

_Ok, Gar. Just remember what Rach told you. Relax. Just relax. _

He took a deep breath and looked at the answers. With his chewed up pencil, he marked down **b)**. (**A/N **I don't know what the correct answer is. For God's sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a vet!)

------

Rachel sat in poetry class, waiting for the day to end. She liked poetry, but not the kind Ms. Petunia liked.

Ms. Petunia was a skinny, brunette woman, who had a very high voice. She always liked to talk as if she was speaking to five-year-olds. She made the class write about puppies and flowers and rainbows and things. You can imagine how much Rachel enjoyed the class.

"Ok, children," she sang. "I hope you finished writing about your made up magical creature! Please hand them in!"

The class handed in their papers and Ms. Petunia picked them up in a stack.

"Let's read a few at random, shall we?

She picked one up and read: "'My magical creature would be a unicorn that brought flowers and candy to all the children of the world.' Oh, Kitten, that was beautiful!"

Kitten flipped her hair as her gooneys applauded her. Rachel wanted to puke.

"How about another one?" Ms. Petunia picked up another paper and read: "'My idea of a magical creature would be a fanged dragon that would – '" she cut herself off and became very white. She cleared her throat. "Well, Rachel this is very – um – _descriptive._"

Rachel smirked. "Thank you."

The bell rang. _Thank. God._ She thought.

"Ok, class," she said, trying to regain her composure, "I will see you all tomorrow. Have a wonderful rest of the day!"

Rachel got out of the class as fast as she could.

------

"Congratulations," said Mr. Texbuk. "You got the lowest grade on the pop quiz. Would you care to explain?"

Victor looked uncomfortably at his shoes. "I just – don't get history, Mr. Texbuk. I'm sorry."

Mr. Texbuk sighed. "You are a senior, Mr. Stone. ' Sorry' just wont cut it anymore."

Vic nodded.

"However, I am willing to give you another chance. Tomorrow after school sounds reasonable, don't you think?"

Vic looked up.

"My friend's taken' the AVAT tomorrow."

"Well, he'll just have to take it without you. Tomorrow, after school, no excuses."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled. And he left.

------

"Do you need anything else, Galfor?" asked Kori.

"Yes," grunted her guardian. "Could you straighten out my bed-side table there?" He pointed to a table full of dirty dishes. Kori nodded and took the dishes into the kitchen.

After washing them, she returned to straighten out his sheets.

"Dick is coming to pick me up at 7:00," she said, casually.

"You know I don't approve of that boy," he said. She smiled slightly.

"You don't approve of any of my friends."

"Well, I especially don't approve of him." He sighed. "But, your parents did want a normal life for you, so I suppose I have to allow it." He smiled. "Just be back before ten, understand?"

"Yes, kinorfka," she said, using Tameranian.

"Have fun, my little bungorf."

She smiled and got her instruments.

_6:57_ she thought. _He should be here any minute, now_.

Then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kori? It's Jeff. Trevor can't make it again. Think you could fill in?"

"Oh, well…" Just then, she herd a motorcycle engine come up the drive way.

Whew! That was a long chapie! (For me, anyways) I'm so happy that Season Two's out! And that one's got "Date with Destiny" on it. YAY! XD. Please R&R!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	10. Testday

_Aloooooha! Ma hedi mecuni manna._ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome – to my next chapter.

**Chapter Ten: Testday**

_Ok, _thought Gar, _just calm down, stay focused, and – I CAN'T DO THIS!_

Garfield banged his head against the mirror, which he was soon sorry for. He rubbed his plate and sighed.

"How am I ever going to do this?" he whispered.

"Talking to yourself is the second sign of insanity," said Terra's voice from behind him. She walked over and smiled.

"Hey, Terra," he mumbled.

"You worried about today?"

"Yeah"

"Well, just remember that when you're done with the test and with the competition, we'll have the _entire weekend_, just the two of us."

_Joy,_ he thought. Suddenly, there was a loud, honking sound, which made them both jump.

"Come on, Gar!" he heard Victor shout. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late!"

Gar grabbed his back-pack, hurried out the door, and jumped into Vic's car, where he and Rachel were already waiting for him. (Kori walked and Dick rode his motorcycle)

"So," said Rachel as he sat next to her in the back, "nervous?"

"No," he said, unconvincingly.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Then why is your shirt inside-out?"

Gar looked down and saw she was right. He blushed. "Oops". He began to take his shirt off, when he said "Don't look!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she turned away, anyway. When he was done, Rach said "There's something I want to give you." She took what looked like a small, silver stone out from her pocket. She handed it to him. It had Chinese symbols on one side, and the word "focus" on the other.

"What is it?"

"It's a focaus stone. It'ssupposed to help you concentrate on stressful things. I thought you might need it."

He smiled and closed his hand around the stone.

"Thanks, Rea."

------

"So, how did it go?" said Dick. "You didn't really want to talk about it last night."

Kori sighed and looked at her feet. "I'm on probation."

Dick's eyebrows shot-up. "'Probation'? For what?"

"Well, I talked to Jeff, and then he had me talk to Val-Yor." She looked at him. "He said that if I missed another shift, he would fire me."

"But – it wasn't even your shift!" Dick said, outraged.

"I know. But, because Trevor's Val-Yor's son, he can do what ever he wants. I, on the other hand, am a different story. Besides, you know Val-Yor has had a grudge against me ever since I started working there."

"It's still not right."

"Oh, Dick, it's all right. I had a lot more fun at practice last night then I ever would have at that place."

"Yeah…"

Then, the bell rang.

"Come on," she said, "we don't want to be late."

------

"All right, class," shouted Mr. Buff, a guy who lives up to his name, "get ready for a nice, good game of dodge ball!" He pointed to a shopping cart full of red, rubber balls. "The team captains are… Xavier and… Richard! Choose your teams!" Red X glared at Dick. He still hasn't forgiven him for kicking him in the jaw in fifth grade. Dick smirked.

He and X picked their teams, and they took their sides on the opposite ends of the gym.

_Come on Robin,_ Dick thought,_ don't let that circus life go to waist._

The whistle blew, and soon, the room was filled with flying, rubber balls. Many kids were laughing and having fun, others were hiding in the back, and all Red X did was try to hit Dick as hard as he could. Dick, however, dodged him at every turn. And, had fun doing it, too.

"Come on!" Dick yelled, spinning and twirling like a ballet dancer. "Is that the best you got?"

"Not even close!" and he began throwing like a machinegun.

_Time to kick it up a notch._

Dick picked up a ball and ran to the back of the gym, gaining momentum.

"What's the matter?" taunted X. "Scared?"

"You wish."

Then, Dick ran up the wall a few feet, did a black flip, and landed behind X, who had been chasing him.

"Hey, X," he said. Then he threw the ball at him, landing it squarely in his stomach. "You're out."

------

Victor grumbled as he walked to Mr. Texbuk's class. He had to retake a quiz that he didn't know anything about in a class that he hates! Could this day get any worse?

"Uhhhh, Vic," said Dick, "don't look now, but Control Freak's headed this way."

Apparently, it could.

"Hey, metal mouth," he said. "Heard you're not doen' to well in history. That's too bad. What did you get on the quiz? A 57?"

"Back off man," Victor said, warningly.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?"

"I'm gonna whoop your butt, that's what I'm gonna do!" He was getting a little agitated.

"Yeah, right. Like you could beat me up."

"Victor can beat you up with one hand behind his back," Dick said, defensively.

"I thought he already was – oof!" Vic slammed him against a row of lockers. "I seemed to have struck a nerve."

"Vic, no," said Dick, putting his hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Victor was breathing between his teeth, glaring at Control Freak. There was a pause, and then Vic put him back down.

"Get yourself some tic-tacs," he said.

_------_

_Ok, Gar you can do this, you came do this, I CAN'T DO THIS._

He looked at the library as if it were Death Row. Inside, Mrs. Byrd was waiting for all the students taking the AVAT.

Gar gulped and looked at his friends (Victor was re-taking the pop-quiz)

"You'll do fine," Kori said, reassuringly.

"I know you can do it," Dick said, confidently.

"Go get em', Tiger," Rach said with a faint smile.

He sighed and went inside.

_I can't do this, I can't do this I can't do this…_

He sat down at a desk that had a copy of the test sheet and picked up the pencil beside it.

_I can't do this, I can't do this I can't – huh?_

He took out the thing he was fiddling with in his pocket. It was the focus stone Rea had given him earlier.

_I can do this._

Whew! ANOTHER long chapie! Hope you guys like it!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	11. Friiiiday

EEEEEEEEEEEE! I am in my HAPPY MODE right now! There gonna make a Teen Titans MOVIE! It's called _Titans Tokyo._ I think it's gonna be animated. I hope they have a RobxStar moment! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

PS: Mel, U ROCK, GIRL!

**Chapter Eleven: Friiiiday**

"Dick," said Victor at lunch, "are you sure you're all right, man? I mean, you've been kinda acting weird today."

"What?" Dick said quickly. "Weird? I'm not acting weird. How am I acting weird? I'm not acting weird, am I?" He grabbed Gar by the shirt collar from across the table. "AM I?"

"Ok," said Rach, "I am now officially freaked out."

"Dude," said Gar, trying the best he could not to upset him, seeing as that Dick could seriously kick his butt if he wanted to. "_Calm down._"

"Please," said Kori, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you're nervous, Dick, but don't worry. Win or loose, we'll still be friends. You have nothing to worry about."

Today was the battle of the Bands contest. Needless to say, Dick was – uh – _worried_.

He was instantly calmed down.

"Sorry, guys," he said, releasing Gar. "I'm just kind of nervous."

"Kind of?" said Rach, cocking an eyebrow.

Dick scowled as Gar looked over his shoulder. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes," said Kori, viciously.

"Oh, RICHY-POO!" said a girly-girl voice from behind him.

"Oh, _please_ no," Dick groaned. "Not _today._ Why _today?_"

Kitten sat down right next to him and fluttered her huge, mascara covered eye-lashes at Dick.

"Hi, Dicky," she cooed. "So, any big plans over break?"

"None concerning you," snapped Kori.

"Um, excuse me," said Kitten in a smooth voice, "but, I believe I was talking to Richard. Sooo," she turned back to him, "what are you doing over spring break, Richy-poo? Any surprise plans concerning _moi_?"

"Kitten," he said in the calmest voice possible. "I'm going to say this once, and _only once_." He put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "_There – is – nothing – going – on – between – us,_ ok? _Please_ tell me you can get this through your _thick – blonde – skull._"

"Awww," she said, pinching his cheek, "you're _sooo cute_." His head slammed on the table as Kitten giggled.

"Why can't you get the message?" said Kori, angrily. "Dick does not, has not, and will not like you, ok?"

"Oh, don't be so bitter, red-head," said Kitten, snidely. "You're just jealous."

"Kitten," said Dick, lifting his head, "why can't you just leave me alone? Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"A picture may not help," said Kori, "but this might!" And with that, she yanked Dick by his shirt collar and soon had her lips wrapped tightly around his.

In this sudden move, Dick was shocked at first, but soon relaxed. The three friends and Kitten stared, wide-eyed, as the two lip-locked for about five seconds. When they stopped, Kori gave Kitten a look of triumph, and Dick, seeing where this was going, turned around and smirked. Kitten was the first to break the silence.

"Ahhh! Dicky! What are you doing! I thought we had something –" she sniffed for effect "_special _(sniff)."

"Well, think again," he said. With that, Kitten burst into tears and ran away. As soon as she saw she was gone and out of ear-shot, Kori turned to Dick.

"Sorry," she said. "I just couldn't think of any other way to get rid of her. Forgive me?"

"Well, I _guess_ I could let this one slide. I mean, you did save me from Kitten, after all." He cleared his throat; his voice was cracking.

She smiled as the bell rang.

------

"It was just so Kitten would get off my back," Dick defended in PE.

"Oh, come on, Richard," said Vic, dribbling the basket ball. Even though they were in different classes and grades, Friday was free day, giving the two friends plenty of time to talk about what happened at lunch. "Don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy that." He made a shot and the ball swooshed through the net. "We all know about your little crush on Kori."

Dick blushed. "I do NOT have a crush on Kori! That kiss was – you know – just – 'plan B'." Vic smirked.

"_Riiiiiiiight_."

"Look, Vic, Kori and I are just friends, ok? She was just saving me from a really long, humiliating and agonizing fate. I would have done the same for her!"

"I bet you would have."

"Agh!"

------

"Nothing's going on!" Kori said, annoyed. "I just couldn't stand Kitten any longer! So stop interrogating me!"

"Come on," said Rach, "you don't have to be psychic to know you two feel for each other."

"Yeah," chimed in Gar. "The way you two were slobbering over each other, I mean come on!"

It was home room and the rest of the class was making such a racket that they could talk freely with out fear of interruption or eavesdropping.

"We weren't _slobbering_, Gar. Look, I didn't have a choice! I had to do _something_!"

Rach sighed and buried herself in her horror book, but Gar didn't give up that easily.

"I'm not stupid, Kori!"

"Could have fooled me," Rach mumbled. Gar frowned and opened his mouth to continue when Kori shot him down.

"Listen, that was just so Kitten would leave him and us alone, so QUIT ASKING ME ABOUT IT!"

And, to make a long story short, that's exactly what he did.

------

Vic sighed and reluctantly went inside Mr. Texbuk's office.

"Oh, Mr. Stone. Yes. Com in, sit down."

He did as he was told.

"Do you know why I called you back here, Mr. Stone?"

Vic looked at his feet.

"Because I flunked – again."

"Actually, I want to congratulate you. For real, this time." Vic looked up and the teacher handed him a sheet of paper that read **78.9** on the top in read ink. "Congratulations, you passed."

Victor smiled and took the paper. "Thanks" He turned to leave when Texbuk stopped him.

"Oh, and Victor, good luck with the Battle of the Bands tonight."

------

"Teen Titans?" called the stage hand. "Where are the Teen Titans?"

"Here," said Robin.

"You guys are on deck."

"Right"

The stage hand left and Robin turned to look at his band. They all had costumes on and looked a bit nervous.

Robin had his old circus costume on, though he had made a few changes. Instead of his "elf-shoes" as Beastboy often called them, Robin had on a pair of black tennis shoes, lined with metal on the bottom. He had a once all-yellow cape that he now had a new layer of black material on top. He had also added a face-mask, to add to the "cool effect". Plus, he needed a new pair of tights, seeing as he had gotten – uh – _bigger_ in the last years.

Raven, not really being the "flashy type", had a costume consisting of a black leotard and indigo cloak, to match her hair and guitar. She had stuck a chakra gem on her forehead and her cloak buttoned together with a red and gold broach. Under her cloak, she had a red and gold belt that hung loosely at her hips. Her hood was up, shadowing her violet-blue eyes.

Beastboy had a simple yet becoming costume. The sleeves and sides of his long-sleeved, tight-fitting shirt were black, and a very thick strip of purple went up and down the middle of his back and front. His pants were similar, with the purple fabric designed like shorts, and the black fabric taking over from there. He also wore purple tennis shoes and silver gloves, and had a silver belt to match.

Cyborg's costume wasn't really all that flashy. He wore pure-white kakis (**A/N** do they even make them pure white…?) with a sky-blue tee and black and white shoes. The only real dressing up he did was to his arm and his eye. He had an extra arm (which _really_ freaked Star out) and painted it silver, white, and non-photo blue. In his left eye, he had put in a red contact lens. BB said he looked like Tomorrowland.

Starfire's outfit was, by far, Robin's favorite (for his own, _personal_ reasons). She wore a midriff-top, mini-skirt, and go-go boots, all in pastel purple. She also odd hand clasps that went from the back of her hand to her elbow, as well as an upper arm bracelet and a breast plate above her top. They were made of a metal that Robin has never seen before. She explained that they were Tamaran jewelry that royalty wore. The metal was very thin and flexible, but not even Cyborg could break them.

"Alright, guys," said Robin to his band. "We're up next. Everyone ready?"

"Dude," said Beastboy, twirling a drumstick, "I was born that way!"

"Oh," said Star, looking out to the audience. "There are so many people! I don't know how we're going to do. I don't know how _I'm_ going to do!"

"Well, yeah," mumbled Beastboy, "seeing as that you never came to prac – oof!" Raven elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't worry," said Robin, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're going to do fine. I know it." He smiled reassuringly at her as the two boys behind him grinned.

"All right!" said the host on the stage. "Give a hand for that wonderful performance!" The audience cheered. "Now, get ready to rock, 'cause these guys got real talent! Please, give it up for Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg : the TEEN TITANS!"

PLEASE R&R!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	12. The Envelopes, Please? take one

HALALUJA! FINALLY they're at the contest! You know, I can't wait for the movie! They should really make a live-action one, though. Ok, remember, I wrote this song, so no copy-cating. Please? Oh! And to all of you film-makers who are interested on making the live-action movie: if you're looking for a Starfire, give me a buzz! PS, the song's better with the music.

**Chapter twelve: "The Envelopes, Please" take one**

The Titans walked on stage behind the curtain. Robin and Raven plugged in their guitars, Cyborg turned on his key board, Beastboy sat at his drum stool, and Starfire picked up her tambourine. Then, the curtain went up.

The audience cheered and clapped as the Titans played the intro to their song. Then, Robin stepped up to the mike.

"_Commin' to this place because I could_

_Commin' to this place I misunderstood_

_Now that I see you_

_I wanna turn back_

_I am fine, why must you ask?_"

Then, Star came up to the same mike and they both sang:

"_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_

_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_"

Then, Robin reclined, giving Star full range. She blew them away.

"_I know that we've had our troubled skies_

_I know that we have told all those lies_

_But trin' again won't do us harm_

_Come on, baby,_

_Three times a charm_"

Then, he came back to the microphone and they sang the chorus.

"_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_

_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_"

Then, Robin broke into a guitar solo, making the strings whine under his fingers. Many girls screamed and hollered.

Then, the only instrument that was herd was the soft beat of BB's drums at a rhythmic pace.

"_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_

_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_

Suddenly, the instruments came back to life at full blast.

"_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_

_Our love is like the way we talk_

_Our love is like the way we walk_"

Then, Raven played her last note accompanied by Beastboy's last cylinder and Cyborg's last vibrating key.

The curtain dropped and the audience yelled themselves hoarse.

"Alright, guys," said Robin, "we did it!"

"Yeah!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Buya!"

"Great"

"Wow!" said the host from on stage. "That was some show! Personally, I'm gonna see if I can get Starfire's autograph." Guys whistled and whooped, making Robin fume. "Ok, get ready for this next artist. He's a punk with plenty of spunk. Please welcome PUNK ROCKER!"

A guitarist went on stage as Robin turned to his band.

"So how do you guys think we did?"

"Dude," said Beastboy, "I think we did awesome!"

"I'm not so sure…" said Starfire, nervously looking out into the audience. "The judges seem to favor Punk Rocker or who ever he is."

"I'm sure you did fine," said Robin, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," said Cyborg. "And if not, Robin can kiss and make it better, cantcha, Robby?" Then, he made fish lips and made annoying kissing sounds. He and Beastboy burst out laughing as Raven rolled her eyes.

"You guys aren't gonna let that go, are you?" said Robin, angrily.

"Nope" said BB happily.

"Look," said Raven, "why don't you guys just go out and we can get on with our lives."

"What?" Robin and Starfire said in unison.

"Aw, come on, man," said Cyborg. "We aint stupid. We know you've got a huge crush on Star."

"Yeah," Beastboy chimed in. "And don't even _try_ to say you don't have a crush on Robin, 'cause I have eyes."

The two teens looked at each other, thinking the same thing. This was crazy, yet it made more sense than the world.

"Well," said Star, timidly, "it _would_ keep Kitten away."

"Lord knows we could all use less of Kitten" Robin said with a smile.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Raven exasperated. Then, she pushed Robin into Starfire. "There. You two are a couple. Zippidy do-da, happy day."

Starfire grinned sheepishly as Robin blushingly took her hand. (**A/N** I actually did that to a friend of mine. They went out for six months)

Cyborg and Beastboy grinned slyly at each other as Punk Rocker finished his song.

"What a great performance!" said the host in his mike. "Now here's the moment you've all been waiting for! The envelope, please." A stage hand handed him a white envelope and he opened it. "The winner of the Jump City Battle of the Bands contest of 2005 is – THE TEEN TITANS!"

The audience went crazy as the Titans went back out on stage, jumping for joy. Even Raven had a smile on her face. They stood in a row, holding hands. Then, they bowed as one as the audience yelled and hollered.

"They will be competing again in Gotham City on the 19th . The winners will then compete in the final battle in Metropolis on the 29th . Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!"

Then the curtain dropped, along with Starfire's heart.

_Gotham City? Metropolis?_

"WOO-HOO!" shouted Beastboy. "I KNEW we were gonna win it!" He gave Cyborg a high-five.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Raven, "but I'm actually excited. I've never been to Gotham _or_ Metropolis."

"Well," said Robin, "maybe I can show you around. I've never been to Metropolis, but I know Gotham like the back of my hand. Maybe we could stay in the old manor for a couple of – Star? Are you ok?"

Starfire looked up at her friends.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back down at her feet.

"I can't go, Robin." The band looked at each other.

"What?"

"I can't go."

"But – why not?"

"I just – I just can't. I'm sorry." She looked back up at Robin. "I'd like to go home now, please."

He sighed and nodded.

------

They loaded the back of Dick's pick-up with Gar's drums and put the rest of the instruments in the trunk of Vic's car. Kori and Dick got into the pick up and the rest got into Vic's car. Then, they drove off, the pick-up behind the car.

"So what's wrong, Kori" said Dick as they drove down the road.

"Nothing" she replied. "I just can't go. I'm sorry."

"You know you can tell me anything." His tones were full of feeling.

"I know."

When they got to Kori's house, Dick walked her to the door.

"I'm really sorry, Dick, I just can't go."

"I know."

Kori kissed him and said:

"I'm glad I know you, Richard Grayson." Then, she went inside her house, leaving Dick with a mixed bag of emotions.

WEEE! I don't know why I wrote "WEEE"! So, anywhosiewhatsis, PLEASE REVIEW! I am BEGGING YOU ON MY BENDED KNEE! REVIEW! Please?

Luv ya

Tprinces


	13. The Good, the Bad and the Groupie

Oh, today my school did the most _disgusting_ thing. Homecoming is coming up, and so my school has these "court games" for some reason. Today, the game was that these teams of two would have to crawl through maple syrup, dirt and _cow manure_. COW MANURE! While other schools have potato sack races, my school has its students rolling around in _animal poop_! If that isn't school spirit, I don't know what is! Thankfully, I didn't participate. And tomorrow is "put it in a blender" day. I don't even want to _think_ about what _that_ means. Go Highlanders. Anyway, here's my next chapie! PS I couldn't think of a better title.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Good, the Bad and the Groupie**

Dick drove down the road, depressed. How could they compete _now_? They couldn't go on to Gotham without Kori. They just couldn't!

At first glance, some people may think that Kori was just the percussion or a pretty face with a voice. No, she was much more than that. She wrote the songs, she helped design the costumes, she even picked out the names. And though Dick never said it, she was the reason he wanted to start the band. No, they _couldn't_ go with out her!

Dick drove up the drive way. His thoughts were still on the subject as he walked through the front door and into the living room, where Bruce and Alfred were talking.

"Ah, Master Dick!" said Alfred in his usual greeting. "How was the night's contest?"

"We won," Dick said, glumly.

Bruce and Alfred looked at each other.

"So," said Bruce, "shouldn't you be packing?"

"No"

They gave each other another look.

"But, aren't you going to Gotham City?"

"No". He walked like a zombie up the stairs in the direction of his room.

"But, I thought you said you won."

"We did."

He went into his room and locked the door. Bruce looked quizzically at were his adopted son had just been.

"I believe young Master Dick is having lady trouble, sir."

Bruce looked at his old companion.

"How do you know that, Alfred?"

Alfred gave a small, half smile.

"You don't get to be my age without knowing a thing or two about women, sir."

------

Kori sighed and walked into Galfor's room.

"Here you are," she said kindly, handing him the morning newspaper.

"Thank you, Kori," he grumbled.

He opened the paper to the ARTS section and began to read as Kori picked up around his bed. As he read, his mouth opened slightly and his brow became darker.

"Why didn't you tell me you won the contest, Kori," he said, sternly. "It says here that you and your band are going to Gotham City. Were you just planning on leaving me like your sister?"

During his speech, Kori stood with her back to him, eyes closed.

"Well?"

"I'm not going, Galfor," she said, sadly. "You don't need to worry."

There was a pause.

"Come here, Kori."

She did as she was told and sat at his bed-side.

"Why?"

She sighed and looked down.

"Because I need to take care of you." She looked up. "You're sick and can barely get out of bed now. If I left you, you might need something that you can't get. And God knows you're too stubborn to accept anyone's help, and it's not like Koma's much help. Besides, we need money. I'm probably not going to be able to hold on to my job at Pizza Place, so I need to start looking for another one. I can't go, Galfor, I have too much to do."

There was another pause and Galfor looked at his niece intently. Finally he said:

"I'm proud of you, Kori." She smiled and he held up a hand. "I'm proud, but that doesn't mean I'm happy." Kori gave a confused look. "Do you remember your mother?"

"Oh, just a little bit"

"Tell me"

Kori's brow furrowed. "Well, she was – kind, and – very beautiful. But – sad." Galfor nodded solemnly. "Why?" (**A/N** Star Wars: Return of the Jedi)

"Well," he said, "your mother, God rest her, was destined for greatness. What a dancer… and the voice of an angel. (**A/N** Cats Don't Dance) I knew, from the moment I met her, that she was someone special. But, unfortunately, when her window of opportunity came, she had a dead father, a sick mother to take care of, and four younger siblings to boot. Then, she married your father and had your sister and you. But she still had hope. She would become a singer after you were old enough to take care of yourself. And then – well… She was a dreamer… till the very end."

Kori bowed her head.

When Kori was three, her parents died in a fire. She couldn't remember much, except that it was a solar eclipse when it happened. This, among other reasons, was why she had chosen the name "Starfire".

Kori felt her chin being lifted up.

"I don't want that to happen to you," said Galfor, looking her in the eye. "I don't want you to _dream_ your life away; I want you to _live your dreams_."

"But," Kori started, "who will take care of –"

"Don't worry about me. You're right, I am too stubborn for my own good, and it would do us both some good to have an extra hand around the house. I just met our new neighbor across the street. Her name's Anita and she wanted to introduce herself. Anita's a nurse and would be more than happy to take care of me. And don't worry about the money. It was selfish of me to make you except such a big burden in the first place."

There was a pause and Kori looked at her guardian with watering eyes, stunned.

"But there is one thing I would like you to do for me, Kori."

"Anything," she said, recovering from shock.

Galfor gave her a hug and said: "Make me proud"

A tear ran down her face as she gave her guardian a wide smile.

"I have to tell Dick!" And she ran from the room towards the phone.

She dialed his number as fast as her fingers would allow and waited impatiently as it rang.

"Hello?" said Bruce Wayne's voice from the other line.

"Hello, Bruce? It's Kori. I need to talk to Dick, please. It's urgent."

"Well, ok, if I can get him out of his room. He hasn't come out all morning."

"Just tell him it's Kori."

"All right" Then she heard him taking the phone up the stairs and knocking at a door. "Richard, phone." Kori herd mumbling that sounded a lot like "Go away". "It's Kori". There was a small pause and Kori herd the phone being past from one hand to the next, and then a door shut.

"Hello?" said Dick's voice from the other line. He sounded a bit depressed.

"Dick! I have great news! I'm going!"

"What?" Dick couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm going to Gotham City with the rest of the band!"

"You – you are? That's great! What made you change your mind?"

"Long story. So, when are we leaving?"

"Well, it was going to be Monday, so, yeah, Monday!"

"Wonderful! I'll see you then!"

"Great! I'll call the others and tell them that we're going."

"What?"

"Well, you didn't really think we were going to leave you, did you, Kor?"

A small blush crept upon her cheeks.

"Oh! I guess not. Well, I'll see you then?"

"Right"

"Ok. I love you."

There was a pause.

"Uh – what?"

"Oh," said Kori, embarrassed. "Well, I just thought, um, you know, I –" _Great_ she thought, bitterly. _You blew it now! Thanks a lot._ "Well, if you didn't feel comfortable…"

"No!" he said, quickly. "Uh, I mean, no, I didn't feel uncomfortable."

"Oh. Well, then I'll see you Monday?"

"Right, Monday. Uh – I love you, too." Then he quickly hung up the phone.

------

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Bruce asked Alfred.

Suddenly, the two men herd an exploding "WOO-HOO!" from Dick's room. Then, they saw the spiky-haired teenager jump off the stairs, landing in a crouching position, a grin from ear-to-ear.

"Oh," said Alfred, slyly, "I think he'll be fine."

"Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" he yelled, happily.

"What? What? What?" Bruce said, mimicking his adopted son.

"Today is the best day of my LIFE!"

"I couldn't tell," Alfred mumbled.

"How is it the best day of your life?"

"OK," he said, talking at a fast pace. "Remember how I said we won yesterday but I was all weepy and I said we weren't going to Gotham that's because Kori said she couldn't go so we weren't gonna go and now she says she can go so now we are going and SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!" Then, he did a series of cart-wheels and back-flips into the kitchen, hollering every step of the way.

"Did you catch any of that?" Bruce said, leaning over to Alfred.

"Only the part I needed to, sir," he said with a grin.

------

Gar looked inattentively at the paper that everyone was crowded around. Many came out of the mob of people happy, and others – not so much. Gar and the others who took the AVAT were standing outside the school library, seeing who passed, and who didn't.

Gar poked his head over a tall, blonde guy and read the names.

**Alice Preston**

**Dian Foster**

**Michel Rose**

**Garfield Logan **

**Jeffery Chas – **

_WAIT! _Yelled a voice in his head_. Read that last name again._

**Garfield Logan**

_Woo-hoo! You made it, dude!_

Gar grinned and made his way back to Victor, giving him the thumbs-up.

"All right, man!" he congratulated. "Way to go! Now, come on. We've got to go."

He nodded and the two friends got in the car. Dick had called a little while before, so they needed to get ready for their road trip to Gotham.

After Vic dropped him off at his house, they said goodbye and Gar hurried through the front door.

"Terra!" he shouted, happily. "Terra! I made it Ter-ra?" He stopped as he saw what she was doing. Her suit case was open and cloths were all around the bed. "Um, what are you doing?"

She didn't even look up. "I'm not going to be here when you get back" she said.

Gar sighed inwardly. _Thank you!_ he thought._ She's breaking up with me!_

"Look, Terra, I've been thinking the same thing."

"You said we would have the entire weekend, and now you're too busy to even notice me."

"I agree fully, Terra. I've been a jerk and I think what you're doing is absolutely right."

"So I'm coming to Gotham with you."

"Yes, I – WHAT?"

"I'm coming to Gotham with you." She stood up with a huge grin on her face. "Oh, this is going to be _sooo_ great! The _entire_ Spring Break, and we'll spend all of it _together!_ Won't that be great?"

Gar looked at her in stunned silence, which she took for a yes. She gave him a giggly hug and continued packing, while Gar had to try to figure out what just happened.

Ok! That was a long chapter. And you know what the next one's gonna be? ROAD TRIP! People, I'm serious, I NEED REVEIWS! I don't care if you send me FLAMES! Just some recognition that you READ MY STORY! Please?

Luv ya

Tprinces


	14. ROAD TRIP!

"HIGHWAY TO HELL! I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Hullo! Ok, guys, this is supposed to be a real funny chapie, so bare with me, K?

**Chapter fourteen: ROAD TRIP!**

Dick waited impatiently for the others to arrive. It was Monday, and the first day of Spring Break, as well as the day the band starts their cross-country trip to Gotham City. The whole thing was still a bit unbelievable. Especially the past phone calls he's been getting from a certain girl…

Phone calls…

He remembered the phone call he got yesterday from Gar, telling him some rather disturbing news.

"Terra's coming with us"

"WHAT?"

"She's coming"

"What? Why?"

"She says it's best for both of us"

"How could _that_ possibly be best for _both_ of you?"

"Got me. But it's too late now. When I saw her packing, I thought she was dumping me, so I started the 'I agree/ move on/ it's not you, it's me' tactic, but I only got to the 'I agree' part when she told me she was coming with, so she thinks I'm encouraging her."

"But why don't you just tell her she can't go?"

"Because she thinks she's part of the band."

"Say WHAT? _Why _does she think she's part of the band?"

"Because 'she's the drummer's boyfriend'," he groaned.

Dick sighed. "Fine, she can come. Just – make sure she's not a big burden"

"Fat chance"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah"

_What a way to ruin a vacation_ thought Dick as he brought himself back to the present. _But Kori makes up for it._ He smiled in spite of himself. _Well speak of the Devil_. Kori walked down the sidewalk, duffel bag on her shoulder and a broad smile on her face. She was wearing a tight-fitting, pink tee that had a picture of a shooting star on it with jean Capri's and purple flip-flops.

Dick hopped off the porch and ran/walked over to her, grinning from ear-to-ear, spiked hair unmoving as he did. He was wearing a red, loose-leaf t-shirt with bell-bottom pants and black tennis shoes. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, to make him look cool.

"Hey," she said a bit breathlessly.

"Hi," he returned. He then took her duffel bag and offered to carry it. She blushed slightly, but allowed it. They walked over to the porch and started talking about nothing in particular. Then, a white car drove up and Rachel stepped out of the passenger's side.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" she said slyly. Her two friends blushed crimson. She smiled and thanked her mother for driving her. Arella nodded and drove off.

Rach was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue funny-bunny under it (**A/N** that's what I call them) and under that it said: "Teachers are great. Whatever. Can I have an 'A'?". She also wore black kakis with a black and silver belt and black Convers. With her she carried a large, dark violet backpack and her bass guitar slung over her shoulder.

"Where's everybody?" she said, looking around.

"Not here," said Dick, happy to change the subject.

Rachel shrugged and went to sit down by the other two. Soon, a blue and white car drove up and Vic stepped out along with Garfield and Terra. The three friends on the porch felt their eyebrows shoot up as they saw Gar's appearance. His hair was now – well – _green._

"Uh, interesting fashion statement," said Dick.

"I think it looks like someone puked in his hair," said Terra, annoyed. She was wearing a yellow tank-top with boy-shorts and gray shoes. Gar frowned. He was wearing a simple outfit of a white tee and blue cargo pants.

"I like it," Rach said a bit loudly. Terra glared at her and Gar snuck a small smile.

"All right, ya'll," said Victor, getting out the bags from the trunk. "Let's get this show on the road!" Vic was wearing a large Metallica t-shirt and light blue cargo pants.

"Great!" said Dick. "Wait here." Then he ran around back, leaving the band looking curiously at one another. Then, there was a loud _HONK_ and they gasped.

Dick was driving a HUGE, black tour bus.

"So? What do you think?" he said, stepping out of the monstrous vehicle. They just stood, gaping.

"It's – it's – _beautiful_," said Vic. It was a known fact that Victor was in love with cars and any other "auto-related junk" as Rach called it.

"I think it's a waste of money, gas and effort," said Rachel in her usual metreone voice.

"Not if you saw the inside," he said with a smile. They all went into the bus and their eyes grew wide.

Inside there was a TV, a mini-kitchen (complete with microwave, sink, cupboards, coffee maker and mini-fridge), and in the back there was a wide bunk-bed with curtains covering each bed. Beside it was a narrow hall leading to what seemed like the bathroom.

"_Whoa,_" Vic said in disbelief.

"It still needs a driver," said Dick, tossing him the keys. "Think you can handle her?" There was actually a tear forming in the corner of his right eye.

"I – would – be_ – honored_."

Rachel rolled her eyes and mumbled "Boys".

They all went back out side. Terra dumped her brown suitcase in Gar's arms and said "Take care of this, won't you?" Then she went back inside the bus. Dick shut the door and they all looked at Garfield.

"What?"

"Why did she have to come?" Rachel moaned.

"She – wanted to" he answered, lamely.

"Why didn't you tell her she couldn't come?" Vic said.

"Well, because – well, you know…" They all gave him a look. "Ok, listen, I know Terra can be a bit – _pushy_ at times…"

"And demanding" said Dick.

"And whiny" added Vic.

"And rude" chimed in Kori.

"And arrogant" finished Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, we know she can be all of that, but, come on, guys. I mean, just – give her a chance. I mean, she's not _that_ bad." They looked at him. "Ok, maybe she _is_ that bad. But, she can change! I promise!"

Oh, Garfield, how wrong you are.

Ok, that was the chapie! Hope ya'll like it. And I SERIOUSLY NEED REVIEWS! PLEEZ R&R! Please?

Luv ya

Tprinces


	15. Photographs and a Full Moon

"I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT! I WANT TO EVERY DAY!" ok. This is the next chapter. 'Nuff said. PS: I don't know all the words to "Photograph", so bare with me.

**Chapter Fifteen: Photographs and a Full Moon**

"_Hello, this is 102.1, KPRI, Jump City's own independent rock station. And now, here's a hit from _Green Day_. KPRI. Rock – without rules."_ (**A/N** that's my favorite station)

The radio played "Holiday" as the tour bus drove down the road towards the freeway to Gotham. Gar drummed along to the tune as Terra rolled her eyes.

It was noon and they were almost out of the city's limits. All morning, the band had done nothing but eaten junk food, tell jokes and funny stories, explore the bus, and listen to the radio, occasionally singing along.

"Is their anything this bus _doesn't _have?" asked Kori, examining the mini-kitchen.

"Wings?" suggested Rachel, cynically.

"Come on, Rachel," said Dick. "You've got to admit it's cool."

"A huge, gas-guzzling, toxic wasteland on wheels. Yeah. Super-cool."

Dick frowned as Rach went back to her book.

"I think it's cool, Dick," said Terra.

"You would," said Rach.

"Witch"

"Hag"

They shot daggers at each other as the other three looked at each other with worried expressions (Victor was driving the bus).

"Hey, look," said Kori, trying to distract them. "A trucker!" Then she went over to where Dick was sitting and pressed her self against the window. Then, she pulled an imaginary string in the air, signaling him to honk. But she stopped as soon as he made a very rude hand gesture at her.

Dick gave him a dirty look as an idea popped into Gar's head.

"Vic!" he said. "Slow down for a sec!" As soon as they weren't level with the trucker anymore, Gar stood on the couch where Dick and Kori were (he, Terra and Rachel were sitting on the opposite couch) and stood with his back to the window. "OK, speed up!" As soon as they were once again level with the trucker, Gar pulled down the back end of his pants and pressed his cheeks against the window.

You can be sure that the trucker honked then!

The entire bus roared with laughter as they speed up, leaving the trucker cursing and honking.

"Disturbing," said Rachel as the drummer pulled up his pants and flopped down on the couch. "Truly – Disturbing." But, truth be told, it was hard for her to keep a straight face.

"All right Gar!" praised Dick as he held up his hand for a high-five. Gar launched his hand as hard as he could, as Dick did likewise, and they _both_ missed and smacked each other on the nose. The teenagers laughed harder, and finally, Rachel couldn't resist any longer and smiled.

------

Dick stared up at the ceiling and worried. Vic had been driving all night. He wondered how many cups of coffee he had gone through…

_I need to go check on him_.

Dick silently climbed out of bed so not to wake the boy beside him or the girls above him (the girls were sleeping on the top-bunk and the boys were sleeping on the bottom).

He walked over to the driver of the bus as the radio was finishing Sheryl Crow's "Good Is Good".

"Hey," he said. "You ok?"

"Fine," Vic grunted. He was hunched over the steering wheel, eyes narrowed at the road.

"You know, if you're too tired, I can take over."

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

He paused and then said: "Could I get you anything?"

"No"

Dick sighed and turned around to see a certain red-head sitting on the couch.

"Hi, Dick," she said with a smile. She was wearing a light pink tank-top with pastel-purple pajama bottoms. Dick could barely breathe.

"Oh, Kori!" He closed the sound-proof, sliding glass door that separated the driver from the passengers. "What are you doing up this late?"

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same here." He noticed a large book on her lap and said "What's that?"

She looked at the book he was pointing to. "My scrapbook"

"I never knew you had a scrapbook"

"You never asked"

They both grinned as Dick sat down next to her to look at her pictures.

"_Hello and welcome to another hour of 'Rock without rules'. I'm Joe Dena, And here's new music from _Nickel Back."

"_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I see it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red?_

_And the Hell is on Joey's head?"_

Dick looked at the first page of pictures that showed the five of them as twelve, thirteen, and fourteen year-olds, standing out side of Dicks garage, holding up their instruments.

"_This is were I grew up_

_I herd someone went and fixed it up_

_I wonder how we did without?_

_The second floor washard for sneaking out"_

"The day we started the band," she commented, looking at the photo he was.

"_And this were I went to school_

_Most of the time I had better things to do_

_Criminal record said I broke in twice_

_I must have doneit half a dozen times"_

She snuggled herself closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Dick felt his heart shoot through the roof.

"_I wonder if it's still too late?_

_Should I go back and try to graduate?_

_I heard it's better then it was back then_

_If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh God, I, I"_

He turned the page and saw a photo strip of them when they were around 10 and 11.

"_Every memory I'm looken out the back door_

_Got the photo albums laid out on the bed-room floor_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good bye, good bye_

"_Every memory I'm walken out the front door_

_Got the photo of the friend that I was looken for_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good bye, good bye"_

The first picture of the strip was of the two of them simply smiling at the camera. The next two were of them making fish-lips, cross eye's and a two-headed, wiggly-armed monster (Dick stood behind her and the both flailed their arms out and made scary faces). The next one was of Dick tickling Kori to death, and the last one was them laughing of the photo-strip experience.

"_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We wondered then how it would feel_

_To sing with more then just a steering wheel"_

"Remember this?" he said, pointing to the strip.

"Yeah," she said with a slight giggle. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"_Remember the old arcade?_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The copshated us hangen out_

_I herd somebody went and burned it down" _

They turned the page and saw the old elementary school.

"_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh God, I, I"_

"Our old school," Kori said, affectionately. "Do you remember how we met?"

He kissed her on the head. She smelled like gardenias. "How could I forget?"

"_Every memory I'm looken out the back door_

_Got the photo albums laid out on the bed-room floor_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good bye, good bye_

"_Every memory I'm walken out the front door_

_Got the photo of the friend that I was looken for_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good bye, good bye"_

They turned another page to black and white pictures of a place Dick had never seen before.

"Is this Tamaran?"

"Yes". She traced her fingers along the pictures and said: "Funny. These pictures don't even seem real to me. I moved away when I was so young – I can't even remember if I had friends there."

He smiled. "I'm sure you did"

"_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it."_

"_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_too hard to leave it"_

_"If I could relive those days_

_I tell you one thing that would never change"_

The looked at a picture of a young woman in her mid-twenties with long hair that reached her mid-back.

"My mother. I can barely remember her."

A tear fell down her cheek as Dick held her closer.

"_Every memory I'm looken out the back door_

_Got the photo albums laid out on the bed-room floor_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good bye, good bye_

"_Every memory I'm walken out the front door_

_Got the photo of the friend that I was looken for_

_It's time to say it, time to say it,_

_Good bye, good bye"_

They closed the photo album and fell asleep.

"_Look at this photograph_

_Every time I see it makes me laugh_

_Every time I see it makes me"_

(**A/N** I love that song)

Well, that was my first song-fic thingy. It made you laugh, it made you cry, I just hope it didn't make you go "blah". PLEAZE REVIEW!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	16. Crash

"BORN TO BE WIIIIIIIIIIILD!" Ok, now that the Titans are on the road and all, it's time – for another chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen: Crash**

_Click – flash._

Dick and Kori woke up to sounds of silent laughter. They opened their eyes and saw Terra and Gar giggling their heads off while Rachel held a camera.

"Comfy?" she said with a smirk. The two beside her burst out laughing as the two teens on the couch blushed and looked at each other – they had fallen asleep on each other's lap. Then another flash filled the room.

"Here's two more for your scrap-book," Rach said, handing Kori the developing photos.

Kori took them, embarrassed, while Dick blushed crimson.

"You look tired," joked Garfield. "Long night?"

He and Terra cracked up. Kori wished she could disappear beneath the cushions.

"So, tell me Kori," said Terra, "is Dick as _big_ as his name suggests? Or is he a little _limp_? HA HA!" Dick wanted to shrink to a size of an ant and be crushed under the heel of a boot.

It was day two of the seven-day-long road trip (**A/N** the trip is not going to take up seven chapters) and they were well outside the city's limits. Victor had driven all night, with help from about six or seven cups of coffee and a Big Mac with a large fry (no one really knows how he pulled the bus through the drive-through).

Dick, searching for any reason to get away from these laughing hyenas he called his friends, walked over to Victor as he had done the previous night and examined his friend. He looked worse than he did the night before, and it was only the second day.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." He sounded edgy.

"You've been driving all night. Why don't you let me take the wheel?"

"I got it"

"But –"

"I got it!"

Dick jumped slightly at his friends agitation, but he didn't back down. "Wouldn't you at least like a break?"

Vic slowly winced and said "Well, actually, I need to use the bathroom."

Dick smiled.

So, they pulled over and Dick and Victor switched places. Then, Vic rushed to the bathroom as the bus speed down the highway.

Through out the day, Victor and Dick would take turns driving (they were the only ones old enough to drive).

The day had been much like the day before (minus the "trucker mooning") and soon it was nightfall. Dick's eyes were itching.

He looked at the clock-radio and read **11:49**.

"Hey, man," said a voice from behind him.

He glanced behind him and saw Victor leaning in the door-way.

"Hey Vic," he yawned.

"Man, you need some rest. I'll take the wheel"

"After driving for 24 hours straight? No, thanks"

"Listen, I got it. You need your rest"

"I can take care of it"

"You really should get some sleep"

"I've got it." He was getting edgy.

"But listen –"

"Look, I can handle it!"

"Uh, Dick…"

"I don't need help!"

"_Dick_…"

"I think I can drive a bus!"

"_DICK!_"

"WHAT?"

_WHAM!_

Dick felt a sensation of whiplash as the airbag inflated, catching his head.

He pushed the airbag aside and looked at the damage. The front end of the bus had partly wrapped itself around a tree. _Great, just what I need. Bruce is gonna have a field day._

He turned and saw Vic hoisting himself up. His nose was bleeding slightly.

"You all right?"

He wiped off some of the blood and looked at it.

"Fine"

Dick turned around in his seat and saw the three girls and Garfield in a huge lump of masses on the floor.

"Everyone OK?"

"_Define 'OK',_" he heard Rach mumble.

"We're good, dude!" Gar said and gave him the "thumbs up" (which was really all Dick could see of him).

As soon as they had untangled themselves, they all went outside to examine the damage.

The tree was somewhat wide and the bus hadn't suffered that much.

"It's not that bad," Vic commented. "I could fix it if I had some tools."

"I've got some with the suitcases," said Dick. "You think you could do it tonight? We've got close to ten days to get there, and I don't want to take any chances."

"No problem. I could do this in two hours, tops. You, in the mean time, get some rest." He smiled. "I've got it covered."

Dick nodded and quietly went to bed.

Ok, this really doesn't foreshadow any thing or that kind of stuff. This chapter was just a filler. And I needed to make it interesting, so… yeah. Please R&R!

Luv ya

Tprinces


	17. Wayne Manor

"SOMBODY SAVE ME!" ok, guys, here's the next chapie! ; ) PS – I LOOOOOOOVE SMALLVILLE (Tom Welling is _soooooo _hot!) (I don't know why I put that) (I'm crazy) XD

**Chapter Seventeen: Wayne Manor**

"Are we there yet?" Gar asked.

"No" Victor replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, and if you ask one more time, _you are gong to learn the meaning of road kill!_"

There was a pause.

"How about now?"

"_Agggggggghhhhhhh!"_

Dick smiled and looked out the window. There was a sign that said:

**You are now leaving**

_**Smallville, Kansas**_

"Just one more day, guys!" he announced.

"Great!" said Gar. "'Cause I'm getting tired of Vic's persistent attitude."

"_AGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

_------_

**You are now entering**

_**Gotham City, New York**_

"Sweet!" said Gar, looking out the window.

"Cool," said Rachel in a somewhat metreone voice.

"Wonderful!" said Kori with a smile.

"BOO-YA!" said Vic from the driver's seat.

"Awesome!" said Terra, punching the air.

Dick grinned as he watched his friends' behavior. None of them, aside from Kori and Terra, had ever been outside of Jump City before, and he knew none of them had ever been to Gotham.

"Make a left here," he told Vic. Then he continued to direct him until they ended up in a very large drive-way in front of a Victorian-style mansion.

They all got out and stared like they had when they had seen the bus for the first time.

The old bricks were mahogany red with green ivy crawling all over the ancient walls. There were towers with large, stain-glass windows on all four corners of the manor. The tiled roof tilted with the design of the house and many stone gargoyles guarded the house with grey, unmoving eyes. It looked more like a castle then a house.

"_Whoa…_" the five said as one as Dick stepped out in front of them.

"Welcome to _Wayne Manor,_" he said proudly.

"_Dude_… this is where you used to _live_?" said Gar in awe. "AWESOME! You must have had, like, _20 bazillion parties!_"

"Pretty much." The he walked over to the inter-com and pressed a button.

"Yes?" said a voice with a heavy Spanish accent.

"It's Richard Grayson"

There was a pause, and then the huge, rod-iron gates that stood before them opened dramatically, allowing them entrance.

They all followed Dick into the large oak doors and stood in the most amazing room they had ever been in.

The floors were marble and shining like ice and the ceiling stretched three stories, with help from two spiraling staircases on either side. There was a mural of clouds and cupids on the ceiling and deep red drapes hung from the tops of the huge, stain glass windows that seemed to stretch on for miles. And under the first balcony were two red-oak doors, leading to God knows where.

"Well?" said Dick, turning to them. "What do you think?"

All they could do was stand there, mouths agape.

"_Senior Grayson!_" said a man from the stairs. "_Buenos dais!_" He came down from the stairs, accompanied by a woman about his age, and the two embraced, pounding each other on the back. "_¿Qué le trae aquí? Es Senior Wayne con_ _¿usted?"_

"Well, my friends and I are staying here for a few days and no, Bruce isn't with me. Oh, guys, this is _Juan _and his wife, _Rose Maria_. They've been taking care of the manor while Bruce and I have been gone."

"_Buenos dais_," said the man Dick introduced as Juan. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"_Si,_ _buenos dais_," said Rose Maria, smile on her face. "Any friend of Richard's is a friend of ours."

"This is Victor," Dick said, pointing his friends out in turn, "Rachel, Garfield, Terra, and Kori."

The all said a quick "hi".

"Our bags are in the bus. Can you get them and put them in the rooms? Leave the instruments."

"_Si, senior_"

And the couple turned to leave and were almost outside when Dick stopped them.

"Oh, Juan, wait!" He ran up to him.

"_Si?_"

Dick made it look like he was scratching his left cheek with his right hand when he whispered: "_Make sure Kori gets the room right next to mine, 'K_?"

A grin crept across Juan's face.

"_Si, senior_," he said, slyly.

Dick turned to his friends and said "Well, who wants the tour? We could start with the Rec Room or the Dinning Hall…" He began to count on his fingers. "The East Wing, the West Wing, the Garage, the Ball Room, the –"

"Dude," said Gar, "why don't we just start with that room?" He pointed to the pair of red doors.

Dick smiled.

"The Dining Hall it is"

------

Through the course of the day, Dick had shown them the Dining Hall, the Library (which Rachel really liked) the Ball Room, the Rec Room, and every other room in existence!

Then, they came to a large door, not quite as impressive as the other doors, but large just the same.

"This is my favorite room," he told them. Then, he pushed open a door to reveal a huge garage, filled with motorcycles and cars of every kind. Victor looked like he was going to faint.

"And here's _my_ baby," he said, pulling off a white sheet, uncovering a red motorcycle with a yellow "R" on the front. "It was especially designed for me. I call it the 'R-Cycle'. Pretty cool, huh?"

Gar whipped away a tear. "It's too beautiful for words," he said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm in _heaven_," said Vic in complete bliss.

"The 'R-Cycle'?" said Rach in her metreone voice.

------

After the tour, the friends went back into the Main Hall and followed Juan and Rose Maria up to their rooms.

They saw each of the rooms in turn as if they were in a museum.

After the first couple of rooms, Dick whispered in Kori's ear: "_Wanna see your room?_"

Kori smiled and they snuck off out into the hallway. Then they arrived at a door right next to Dick's room. He opened the door and Kori gave a small gasp.

Inside was the most beautiful room Kori had ever seen.

It had gold drapes that hung down from the window that lead to a balcony and the bed sheets were golden silk. The bed-frame was hand-carved mahogany and see-through gold tapestries hung down like a princess's bed.

"Dick…" she said, breathlessly.

"And that's not the best part"

He took her over to the window and opened it to a white marble balcony with ivy curling around it. It over looked the Gotham City Lake. The sun-light shimmered on the water, reflecting the light's rays. A soft breeze caught her hair and her eyes sparkled like the water below her.

"It's – _beautiful_…"

"Yes, you are"

She turned to him. They were standing very close together. Their eyes locked and then Dick's lips softly, but firmly, were planted on Kori's. Their first – _real_ – kiss.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by stifled giggles.

They turned to see their friends, even the light-hearted Spanish couple, standing at the doorway, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Well? Please R&R!

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	18. POOL PARTY

HULLO! Well, I got a few questions from my last chapter, and – don't worry! – all will be revealed shortly.

**Chapter Eighteen: Pool Party!**

"Dude," said Gar, "why did you _ever_ leave this place?"

They were resting in the Lounge and it was a little past three. The jukebox with stereo speakers were pounding and the huge flat-screen TV had football on it (**A/N** blah I hate football).

Dick looked down at the floor. He knew exactly why he left…

Dick was ten. He had just come home from Gotham Academy, his heart as low as the ground he walked on.

He walked into the Main Hall and saw his adopted guardian reading a book while walking down the stairs. He looked up.

"Oh, Dick," he said. "How was school?"

Dick looked at him and went into the direction of the Rec Room. Bruce put on a concerned face and followed his son.

He found him sitting in front of the TV, mindlessly playing video games.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

He kept on playing.

"Dick?"

He paused the game.

"I hate it here," he said.

"What?"

"I hate it here!"

"What? Why? You have everything a kid could ever want!"

"I just don't like it here, ok!" His voice was growing louder. "I hate this City, I hate this place, and I hate that stupid Academy you make me go to!" Then he ran to his room and slammed the door. A tear rolled down his check as he remembered the events that took place that day.

"_Leave me alone!" he shouted. _

"_Or what, circus boy?" said a boy about his age._

"_Ha! Circus boy!" laughed his goons. _

"_Clown!"_

"_Freak show!"_

_They all laughed their heads off, pushing him around. _

"_Leave me ALONE!"_

"_Go on, run home to mommy! Oh, that's right. You don't HAVE a mommy!"_

_His eyes burned and he let out a yell, punching the kid in the stomach. He fell off of his feet, and the others looked at him. _

"_You really ARE a freak show," one of them said._

He sniffed and wiped away his tear as he heard talking down below.

"I don't know what to do, Alfred. I don't know how to get through to him."

"Do you honestly want my opinion, sir?"

"Of course"

"Well, I believe young Richard dislikes it here."

"But why? He's got everything a boy could dream of! (At this age, anyway). Why would he want to leave?"

"Dick doesn't need high-teck video games or rich schools or mansions, Bruce. He needs a normal life."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we move"

"Move?"

"Yes. Somewhere where Master Dick won't be recognized as easily. Where he can go to a public school and have a home and _not_ a palace, like this."

"But I have work here, Alfred! I can't just get up and go!"

"It's never stopped you before, sir. You can always come back on occasion. I know a young Spanish couple who will be more than happy to take care of the Mansion while we're away. And, besides, I believe young Master Dick has earned a normal life, don't you?"

There was a pause. Then Bruce finally said:

"The West Coast might be nice"…

"HEY, DICK!" Gar shouted.

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of his flash-back.

"I asked you a question and you zoned out for like, ten minutes!"

"Oh, sorry, Gar. Well, Bruce just – uh – had work he needed to do in Jump City and so we – left. Who wants to go swimming?" He didn't want his friends to think he was pathetic, or something.

They all agreed and followed him back out into the Main Hall, when two red-headed twins blocked their way (**A/N** guess who…?).

"_Senior Dick!_" they chanted in unison. "_Buenos dais!_"

"Mas! Menos! That you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"_Si_!"

"Hey!" He gave them each a noggie and they laughed. "Oh, guys, this is Mas and Menos. They're Juan's kids."

"_¡Hola¿Cómo usted hace¡Soy Mas, y soy Menos! Es agradable ¡para satisfacerle! Aquí estamos en Guatemala. _" And they shoved a photo of themselves in Guatemala under Vic's nose.

The five teens looked at Dick questionably.

"They only speak Spanish," he explained.

Then, with absolutely no accent, Vic said:

"Hola! Me amigo el Cyborg-o!"

The twins looked at each other, shrugged and took back their picture.

"Mas? Menos? These are my friends."

"_Hola!_" they sang.

"Hola," the group repeated back, lamely.

Then, the boys' eyes rested on Kori, and they zipped over to her right away.

"_Hola, senorita!_" they said, drooling. Then, they glared at each other. (**A/N **I have to do the dialogue, so I'll do it once in Spanish and, in parentheses, English)

"_Ella nunca saldría con usted, Mas, ella tiene gusto de mí." _(She would never go out with you, Mas, she likes me.)

"_¡ninguna manera¡Ella es la mía, feo!" _(No way! She's mine, ugly!)

"_¿feo¡Soy su hermano, el elegante!" _(Ugly? I'm your _twin_, smart one!)

Then, the two boys dove for each other, rolling around on the floor. The band cracked up.

"_Mas! Menos!_" said a sharp, female voice. It was Rose Maria. "_¡Consiga aquí, AHORA!_"

The twins reluctantly walked over to their mother.

"_Si, Momma?_" they asked, nervously.

"_Le dije no incomodar a Senior ¡Grayson y sus amigos!_"

"_Apesadumbrado, Momma_"

------

"CANNON BALL!" shouted Gar, jumping into the pool and making a title wave.

Dick, Terra, Victor, and Rachel shielded themselves from the on-coming water.

Kori nervously poked her head out from the bushes.

Vic saw this action and said:

"Come on, Kor! The water's great!"

Soon, the entire group cheered her on, including Rachel!

She bit her lip and stepped out from behind the potted plant. Dick felt his jaw drop and hit the bottom of the pool.

Kori was wearing a two-piece suit. It was a pinkish-purple tankieny and boy shorts with palm trees printed on them. She twirled a lock of crimson-red hair as here friends whistled and hollered. Soon they were chanting "Go Kori, go Kori, go, go, go Kori!" After a moment or so of that, she got enough courage to dance to their chants a little bit. That only made them chant louder. Then, she ran to the diving board, and did a perfect pencil dive.

When she came up, she pushed her dripping hair back and spat out some water.

_God, she looks good_ _wet_, Dick thought. _Quit being such a pervert! _

"Hey," said Gar, suddenly. "How many people are there?"

"Six," said Rach. "Why?"

The six looked at each other and grinned.

"CHICKEN!" they all yelled.

After a couple fun games of Chicken (Terra was on Gar, Kori was on Dick and Rachel was on Vic; Vic and Rach won most of the games), they dried off and went inside to see what kind of junk food was kept in the cupboards.

Alright. That's a wrap! For now… looks around evilly.

Luv ya,

Tprinces


	19. Ice Cream and Herbal Tea

COOL! I've got a #1 fan! Luv ya, sweetlesslove. Here's my next one!

**Chapter Nineteen: Ice Cream and Herbal Tea**

A brunette girl ran down the hall, screaming for her life. Suddenly, a green tentacle came out of the darkness and dragged her in.

**The End**

Dick, Kori, Garfield, Terra, Victor, and Rachel all stared at the huge TV screen agape as the DVD went back to Menu.

They were watching _Wicked Scary II: Scary's Revenge_. Scattered about them were chip bags, candy wrappers, soda cans, empty pop-corn bowls and pillows (**A/N** my kinda night!).

"Whoa," said Vic, eyes wide.

"Is it over?" said Gar, hiding behind Terra.

"I dare not look!" said Kori, hiding behind Dick.

Then, they all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, MAN!" laughed Dick. "Awesome pick, Gar!"

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?" Gar gloated

"'Member when she was in the basement –" started Vic.

"And it was right behind her –" added Dick.

"And she turned –" said Gar.

"I was FREAKEN OUT!" said Vic, light heartedly. "I wanted to turn it off…"

"Sooo?" said Gar, turning to Rachel, who barely showed any emotion. "Come on, admit it. You were totally scared!"

She merely looked at him and said:

"I don't _do_ fear"

------

That night, Rachel tossed and turned, trying to get the disturbing images out of her mind. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get that image of the monster out of her mind.

_Relax. Just relax. You're not afraid… you're not afraid… you're not – what was that?_

Rachel's head peaked at the sound of something walking down the stairs.

_No, no, someone, not something… someone_.

To prove to herself that there was nothing wrong, she went out of her room and looked out the door. She saw a faint shadow hurrying down the stairway and a disappearing echo of footprints. She quickly and quietly followed the shadow when it reached the kitchen.

Rachel bit her lip and pressed on. When she got to the door way, she saw something. It was a dark figure that was walking around. Then, with all the courage she could muster, she switched on the light. Gar looked up, surprised. Rach released her breath.

_See?_ said the Logic side of her brain. _It was just Garfield. There's no such thing as monsters…_

_But it could have been something scary,_ said the Timid part of her brain._ It could have been a robber…_

_Oh, shut up_ she snapped at herself. _I swear, it's like having skitsophrenia._

"What are you doing here?" asked Gar.

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Just getting a snack." He showed her the cookies he had in his hand.

"You didn't get enough junkfood during the movie?"

"Rachel, I'm ashamed of you. You know me better than that. _Of course_ I didn't get enough during the movie!"

A small glint of a smile spread over her lips and then quickly returned back to normal. Gar opened the fridge and said: "So what did you come down here for?"

"Herbal tea," she lied, quickly. Then she went over to the tea pot and filled it with water.

"Oooooooh!" Gar squealed. "Ice cream!"

He pulled out a half-gallon of _Chocolate Fudge Brownie_ and pulled out a spoon. Then, without warning, he dove into it.

When he remerged, there was ice cream all above his upper-lip. The sides of Rachel's mouth twitched.

"You seemed to have grown a mustache," she said.

"Really?" And he looked at his lip, making him look cross-eyed. Rach tried hard not to smile.

"Ooh, ooh, wait!" And he got a rolled-up napkin, held it up to his mouth with two fingers and said: "_If you don't like it, you can leave in a huff. If that's too soon, you can leave in a minute in a huff!_"

Rachel couldn't fight it any more and smiled at his lame impression of Groucho Marx.

The he put down the napkin and took a large, see-through salad spoon and, with his best British accent, said: "_Elementary, my dear Dawson!_"

Rach smile, showing her teeth, as a small laugh escaped her lips.

Then he put down the spoon, took a wooden one, and in a New York accent said: "_And here he comes, number three, the Great Bambino himself!_"

She actually giggled. "Babe Ruth didn't have a mustache."

Gar blinked. "He didn't?"

Rach shook her head, smiling. He paused and then said: "Well, he has one, now!" And he swung at an imaginary baseball. "_Oh, look at that, ladies and gents! There's another for the Swami of Slam! For the Sultan of Swat! For the Bambino of Bam!_" Then he ran in place, blowing kisses and waving. Then he stopped, clasped his hands together, and shook them above his head. Rach laughed.

After he wiped away the ice cream, Rachel put water in the pot, and left it on the stove. Then she reached for a cup. Gar stood right behind her, there backs to each other. Then, as if on cue, the turned so their noses nearly touched.

They paused and for a moment, simply stared into each others eyes, neither of them breaking the silence, or the moment. Rachel's heart fluttered and Gar felt like he was glued to the floor. Then, the tea pot whistled, bringing them both sharply back to reality.

------

Gar paced around his room.

_What just happened_? he thought over and over again.

He tried sitting down, crouching on the window, even standing on his head, just to do something. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the mysterious girl out of his head.

He lay on his bed. Why had he never seen how pretty she was?

_Quit it!_ he scolded. _Stop thinking about her! You have a girlfriend, remember?_

_Yeah,_ said another_, a girlfriend one short of the devil._

_She is not! _

_Yeah, right._

_Look, you can't just break up with her!_

_Why not?_

_Because she has no where else to go! If you break up with her, she'll be on the streets, and it'll be you're fault!_

He sighed and rolled over.

_Yeah, _he thought, sadly. _And, besides, she would probably never feel the same._

Ok, people, I NEED REVIEWS!... please?

Luv ya

Tprinces


	20. The HIVE

"I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL! So put another dime in the juke box, Baby! I LOVE ROCK 'N' ROLL! So come and take your time and dance with me!" ALL RIGHT! Here's the next contest!

**Chapter Twenty: The HIVE**

"I thought you said you knew this place by heart!" Cyborg outraged.

"Well, this place is new!" Robin defended.

The Titans, all ready dressed and ready to go, were in the bus and trying to find the Gotham City Center Theater, and failing, miserably.

"Dudes," Beastboy complained, "we've been driving for half an hour!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Raven, "but Beastboy's right."

"We're going in circles," said Terra.

"We are not going in circles!" said Starfire, defending her boyfriend ("her boyfriend"; she _loved_ the way that sounded).

"Yeah," said BB, "that's why we're dizzy"

"There it is," said Robin, pointing it out. The parked outside a plain, white building. They all got out and carried their instruments inside.

"We made it," he said.

"And just in time," said Raven. "We still have to check in."

It was forty-five minutes till show time and all the bands needed to be there a half hour in advance.

The set their instruments down by a spot marked "TEEN TITANS / JUMP CITY". Their spot was right next to one marked "HIVE / STEEL CITY". Three figures stood there.

One was a girl and looked about Beastboy's age and around Raven's genre. She had pink hair that she had in two, thick pony tails. She was slightly flat and was wearing a black Wicca dress with purple and black stockings. She was also pale, like Rae, but her skin seemed to come from a compact.

The other guy standing beside her looked way too young to be in Battle of the Bands. He was bald and looked about ten. He was wearing a green jump-suit and a metal back pack. And he was so short, he didn't even reach the pink girl's knee.

Then, there was a huge guy standing beside them both. He had red hair and was wearing a jump-suit, similar to the one of the short guy's, except it was black with a yellow, metal "H" on the front. His hand was so large, it looked like it would be able to wrap around the girl easily, and break her as if she was a twig.

Starfire, being the nice girl that she was, attempted to start a conversation.

"Hello," she said brightly. "My name's Starfire. What's yours?"

The three looked at the Star as if she was crazy.

"Who do you think you are, ya scuze munchen' looser?" snapped the short guy. Star drew back a bit in shock.

"Hey," said Robin, immediately. "Don't talk to her that way!"

"Or you'll do what, pipsqueak?" said the big guy, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, pick on some one your own size!" said Cy.

"Like you, handsome?" said the girl, mockingly.

The all glared daggers at each other until Raven said:

"So… I take it you're the HIVE?"

"That's right, ya barf smellen, hairball!" said the little guy.

"And we're gonna mop the floor with you guys," added the big guy.

"I'm Jinx," said the girl, "and this is Gizmo and Mammoth." She pointed behind her carelessly. Then she looked over at the sign behind them. " 'The Titans', huh?"

"Yeah," said Robin. "I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg."

"_Ahem!_"

Robin rolled his eyes. "And Terra"

Terra smiled smugly and Raven scowled.

Jinx examined the group; she seemed to be leader. The she said "Humph." Then they left to sign in.

"Jerks," Beastboy said.

------

The Titans stood, watching a band called "The Monsters" perform (three guys named "Overload", "Plasmas", and "Cinderblock") from backstage. The HIVE was on deck.

"Well," said Star, still trying to be nice, "good luck!"

"Never need it," said Jinx.

Then, after the Monsters finished, the curtain dropped and the HIVE took their places. Jinx took guitar, Gizmo took keyboard, and Mammoth took drums. Then they started a tune that was – for some reason – _familiar_. Then, Jinx stepped up to the mike and sang.

"_You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts"_

"_Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited"_

"_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"_

"Are they doing 'La La' by Ashlee Simpson?" said Cy, mouth open.

"Dude!" said BB. "That's not even their song!"

"Can they do that?" said Rea.

Robin simply shrugged in amazement.

_  
"You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up"_

"_Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting"_

"_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna"_

"_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"_

Robin looked over at the judges – who were smiling and tapping there feet to the music!

_This is a Battle of the Bands!_ he wanted to scream. _Not a Battle of Pop!_

"_feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do"_

"_You make me wanna la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la"_

_You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
When I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream"_

The audience cheered as HIVE went off stage. When they passed the Titans, Jinx said:

"Good luck. You'll need it"

The Titans scowled at them and then went on stage and took their places.

Just like before, the curtain rose, the spotlights blazed, and the audience hollered. Starfire walked up, and they began to play.

OK. That's another chapie! PLEAZE REVIEW! IM DESPRATE!

Till my next one,

Tprinces


	21. The Envelopes, please? take two

Wooopity, woopity, whoop! Here's my next chapie! Oh! And I wanna clear somethen up; I don't like Ashlee Simpson, or Jessica Simpson or any other Barbie bimbo who walks around thinking they can sing and gets two dollars for every time they bend down. I just couldn't find, nor create, another song that Jinx would be able to sing, believably. Oops! I'm rambling again… Here's the next chapie!

**Chapter Twenty-one: "The Envelopes, Please?" take two**

Starfire stood at the mike as her friends took their places. She gave a nervous look to Robin, who gave her a reassuring smile.

Then, the curtain rose, and they played their intro. Star stood, and waited for her cue.

"_You always stood beside me_

_You were always there to take my hand in yours_

_You always fought beside me_

_I know now that I should have been all yours"_

"_Now I plainly see_

_That we were meant to be_

_But now I know its way too late for me_

_I shudder at your words_

_Every time it hurts_

_I love you now that I can see"_

Her confidence began to shoot up.

"_Right now my heart is breaking_

_And I know that this is my own fault_

_Once you touch me I am shaking_

_When I see you I can feel my own heart halt"_

"_I'd never thought I'd say_

_That I would see the day_

_When you and I could never ever be_

_I only have my tears_

_I'm conquered by my fears_

_That you I will never again see"_

She smiled as the judges began conversing and nodding.

"_You never made me feel bad_

_You always made me feel like someone great_

_But now your leaven' and I'm sad_

_This trap you set I'll never escape"_

"_You knew just what to do_

_When ever I was blue_

_You knew all the things that made me laugh_

_But now that you are gone_

_Every thing is wrong_

_I'm walkin' right into a trap"_

"_Now I plainly see_

_That we were meant to be_

_But now I know its way too late for me_

_I shudder at your words_

_Every time it hurts"_

"_I love you now that I can see_

_I love you now that I can see_

_I love you now that I can see"_

The audience hooted and hollered and clapped themselves silly. The curtain dropped once more and the Titans went off stage, getting death glares from the HIVE. They simply returned the looks with mocking smiles.

"All right," said one of the judges. "We have made our decision. As you know, many of the bands heard here tonight were wonderful, but sadly, only two will proceed on to Metropolis. And they are, the HIVE –" Many cheers went up and Gizmo stuck his tongue out at the Titans. Robin crossed his fingers.

"And – the TEEN TITANS!" more loud cheers were heard, and Beastboy did a victory dance, singing "Na, na, na, na, na!"

The HIVE simply glared. Robin smiled at them in triumph.

"You may have won the battle," said Jinx, "but you will lose the war."

"Leave it for the consolation speech," he retorted.

They gave one final dirty look and left.

"HA!" said Cy after they had left. "Whipped 'em at their own game! This calls for a calibration! WHO'S UP FOR IN 'N' OUT?"

------

They all sat around a corner booth at the local In 'N' Out, munching on their burgers (Gar just had an order of fries). They chatted light-heartedly and laughed loudly until Dick stood up, Coke in hand, and called for their attention.

"I would like to propose a toast," he said, raising his disposable cup of soda. "To the band"

"To the band!" And they all clinked their paper cups of soda together.

"And may we be friends forever!" he added.

"Aw, man," said Vic, "that is so corny!"

"Corny!" shouted Terra.

Then, they all began to chant "corny, corny!" and throw french fries at him. He blocked the on-coming potatoes with his hands and then sat back down, smile on his face.

After dinner, Dick whispered to Kori: "_Wanna take a ride?_"

She grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Uh, hey," said Dick while the others were getting into one of the many cars that were stowed away in Wayne Manor's garage. "Kori and I will catch up with you later, 'K?"

The others smirked at each other, got in the car and left. Mean while, Dick and Kori had seated themselves on the R-Cycle.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked, handing her his helmet.

"Doesn't matter," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek and accepting the head gear.

They took off into the night, Kori's arms tight around Dick's waist.

They visited the park, the drive-in movie, and simply road around. Then they decided to head back to the Mansion when they hit a red light.

Then, a Harley Davidson drove up besides them. The guy riding it had a black muscle shirt with tattoos up and down his large arms (**A/N** I'll give you three guesses).

"Hey, wimp," he said to Dick. "Think you can ride?"

Dick smirked. "Bet your ass I can."

"Yeah? How 'bout we see about that?" and he revved his motor cycle. Dick did the same, accepting the offer.

"Dick, no," said Kori, sharply. "You could get arrested."

Then, a whistle was heard.

"Hey, baby," said the rider. "Wanna see what a real man's bike feels like?" And revved it up again.

Dick gritted and bared his teeth. _Now he's gone too far._

The light turned green.

The two riders roared into the night, tail lights blazing.

The wind whipped Dick's hair around and stung his eyes. Kori simply held on tighter to his waist.

They were neck-and-neck, engines roaring and hearts pounding.

"The construction-sight's the finish line!" Dick heard the rider yell. Dick looked in front of him. He could make out faint lines of a sight a few miles a head. He poured on the speed, but soon, the rider matched his momentum. Then, he rammed into the R-Cycle.

"What are you doing!" Kori screamed.

"Making sure I win, sweetheart!"

When he withdrew his bike from the R-Cycle's side, Dick slammed up against his side.

"Two can play at this game!" he shouted.

They were coming closer to the construction site, and they were fighting every inch of the way. Then, Dick drove up right behind a car, did a pop-a-wheelie, drove over it, and landed right in front of his appoint, just in time to stop in front of a CAT crane. Dick had won.

"You OK?" he asked Kori, smile on his face.

"Yes, but – promise me you'll never do it again?"

His smile drooped a bit. Suddenly –

_BANG!_

Dick felt something very small wiz past his head, creating a gush of wind that whistled in his ear.

His head whipped around to see the rider pointing a smoking gun right at Dick's head.

"Nobody out ride's_ Johnny Rancid_!"(**A/N** for those of you who haven't figured it out yet)

They sped off, bullets racing past their heads.

"Keep your head down, Kori!" She did as she was told and Dick prayed that the guy was as bad a shot as he was a gloater.

They zipped down the street, Johnny hot on their trail. Suddenly, sirens were heard.

Dick quickly drove into an ally and turned off the engine. He saw Rancid shoot past them followed by cop cars.

When the sound of the sirens faded, Dick turned the engine back on and they headed straight for Wayne Manor.

OK. The Dick-Johnny race/chase was just another filler. It foreshadows nothing…

Please R&R!

Tprinces


	22. Rivalry

Hooray! I have new friends! YAY! 'K, here's the next chapie!

**Chapter Twenty-two: Rivalry**

Dick, Kori, Garfield, Terra, Victor and Rachel walked into the glass doors of the Gotham Mall. The mall had two levels with a glass roof and shops on every side. Every now-and-then, there would be a palm tree that interrupted the tiled floor. Popcorn, cotton candy, and fresh baked pretzels filled the air with delightful smells. Children cried, teenagers laughed and everyone else filled the atmosphere with light-hearted talk.

After looking at the map that was placed in the middle of the floor, the group went their separate ways. Dick went over to the game center, Kori and Terra went to shop for cloths, Vic went to the sports shop, and Rach went over to the Barns and Noble.

"I haven't decided where to go, yet," Gar explained.

"Ok," said Dick. "When everyone's done, meet up at the Food Court, 'K?"

They all nodded ant left.

After seeing that Terra was out of sight, Gar looked at the map again. He pinpointed a place marked _Barns and Noble_.

He quickly walked over to the book store/café, and saw who he was looking for.

Rachel was sitting in the corner of Starbucks, reading a black-bound book and sipping herbal tea.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next o her. "Watcha reading?"

She looked over her book. "Bloodline" she replied (**A/N** this is one of my favorite books).

"Any good?"

"It's about Dracula's heir and World War II. It's peachy."

He laughed nervously.

"Anyway. What are you doing here? I thought you hated reading."

"Oh… well… um…" he looked around for help. " Starbucks! Yeah, that's it…"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink coffee?"

"Well, um… they don't _just_ have coffee. I mean, you're drinking tea, aren't you?"

She smiled. "You don't like herbal tea, either."

"Well – ha!" He raced over to the counter where they rang up books. "They've got great gag stuff here!" He pointed to a section of whoopee cushions, exploding gum, and large, plastic bugs.

"Figures…" Rach said with a smirk.

He looked at the pile of stuff and said: "Sweet!" He picked up a plastic jar. "Green face paint!"

Rach sighed and went back to her book.

After Gar had bought the paint, he sat back down. "So, uh, sleep well?"

Rachel looked up and set her book down. "Ok, what do you want?"

"Nothing," he said truthfully. She looked at him. "Honest!" He held up his hands. When she still didn't seem convinced, he said "Look, I just wanted to – you know – talk."

She blinked. "Talk? We've been on the road for over a week now."

"Well, yeah, but I never had a chance to – talk to you. You know, like we did before."

She smiled. "When we 'talked' I was usually making fun of you."

He gave a week smile. "Yeah. I guess so." He turned to leave.

_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP HIM!_ screeched Love.

_Let him _go said Logic. _He has a girlfriend, remember?_

_Who cares?_ said Rage. _That blonde bimbo gets what she disserves._

_All of you, SHUT UP! _sheyelled at herself.

_Go for it_ whispered Brave.

"Wait, Gar…"

He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you, you know, grab a hot chocolate, and we can – talk."

He grinned, scampered over to the counter, and ordered as she gave a small smile in spite of her self.

_Oh, great_ said Timid. _Terra's going to have a field day when she finds out._

_Oh, shut up._

------

After the shopping spree, they all gathered back at the food court (Gar lagged behind Rachel so they wouldn't be seen together by Terra, just in case). Then started the famous "pizza topping" fight.

"Black olive and mushroom!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Veggie!"

"Anchovies!"

"Can we please just order something?" said Rach in her metreone voice.

"As long as it's vegetarian!" said Gar.

"Come on, man," said Vic, "How can you deny me the 'all-meat' experience?"

"Dude! I _take care_ of most of those animals!"

"Why don't we try something different?" said Kori. "Like – pickles?"

They all looked at her.

"You're not like – _pregnant_ – or anything, are you?" said Rach.

"No"

"Double pepperoni!"

"I'm not eating meat!"

"There's no meat in pepperoni!"

"Well, well, well…" said an annoying, little voice. " If it isn't the Teen zit-heads?"

They turned and saw Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. They were all dressed normally, but they still looked as malicious as ever.

"What do you guys want?" said Dick, darkly. Everyone knew that Dick took challenges seriously.

"We came for pizza," Jinx said, slyly.

"And it looks like you're sitting at our table", said Mammoth.

"Beat it, scrum buffers!" added Gizmo.

"What are you going to do if we don't?" said Rach, calmly.

Mammoth cracked his knuckles. "You don't want to know."

"Actually, we do," said Vic, standing up and cracking his right knuckles.

Gizmo took note of this and said: "What's the matter, peg-arm? Got no knuckles to crack?" (**A/N** remember he has a prosthetic left arm)

Vic's eyes narrowed and he lunged at Gizmo, but was stopped by Gar.

"Easy, Vic," he said.

"Yeah," said Mammoth. "Easy, _Vic_."

"We don't want you hurting your _other _arm, now, do we, cutie?" said Jinx.

Vic bared his teeth and his right hand clenched into a fist.

"Excuse me," said a mall cop, walking over to them. "Is there a problem here, kids?"

The two groups glared at each other and then Jinx said: "No problem officer. We were just leaving."

And, to make a long story short, that's what they did.

Ok, time for the clear-up. Gar and Rach haven't kissed or done anything (yet) and here's why: in my book, cheating's, like, the lowest thing anyone can do (no matter how bad the other person is). And I certainly didn't want to make Gar look like the bad guy. So, yeah…

R&R!

Tprinces


	23. Flight of the Bumblebee

Okey doky! Ok, some answers to some questions: first off, do I play any instruments? Not really. I can sort of play the piano and I used to play the violin, but I'm mostly vocals. Secondly: do I have IM? No, sorry. Only e-mail. Third: when will Beastboy and Raven hook up? Soon. And last: where is the CyxBee? Well, you're about to find out…

**Chapter Twenty-three: Flight of the Bumblebee**

Dick, Kori, Gar, Terra, and Rachel all walked out of the mall, every once-and-a-while giving a side glance to Victor. They all knew how he felt about his arm, and how the comments the HIVE had made were really bellow the belt. Vic tried as hard as he could to avoid their sympathetic stares.

"I'm going for a walk," he said finally as they reached one of the six-seater cars that they borrowed from Bruce.

Everyone looked at each other and the looked at him.

"You sure?" asked Dick.

"Yeah," said Gar. "You've never been here before"

"You might get lost or hurt," added Kori.

"You can't let what they said get to you," said Rach.

"Yeah," said Terra. "It's not your fault you're different."

Vic dropped his head and started walking without a word more. Everyone scowled at Terra.

"What?"

------

Victor didn't know how long he had been walking, but it soon became sunset and the streetlamps started going on. Vic sighed and kept walking when he heard music coming from the street corner.

He poked his head around and saw a small crowed gathered around what seemed to be a sax player. Vic squeezed in with the rest of the group and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had long, firm legs and arms. Her lips were as red as a rose and her black hair was put up into two, large buns. Her creamy, coca skin matched perfectly with her chocolate eyes. And her long, elegant fingers worked their magic upon the brass-colored instrument, making it sing in perfect tune and melody.

Once she was done, many people clapped and then instantly became silent as she started again. At once, Vic recognized the song.

"_Hit the road Jack_

_and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
__Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more."  
" What you say?"_

"_Hit the road Jack_

_and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more."  
_

Her singing was, if possible, better then her playing.

"_Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,  
You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.  
I guess if you said so  
I'd have to pack my things and go."_

"_That's right"_

Vic found himself taping his foot and humming to the beat.

"_Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack_

_and don't you come back no more."  
" What you say?"_

"_Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack_

_and don't you come back no more."  
_

Soon, he was snapping and silently sinning along.

"_Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
Cause I'll be back on my feet some day." _

"_Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
you ain't got no money and you just ain't no good" _

"_Well, I guess if you say so  
I'd have to pack my things and go."_

"_That's right"_

Then, others started snapping and singing to the music.

"_Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack_

_and don't you come back no more."  
" What you say?"_

"_Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack _

_and don't you come back no more.  
Don't you come back no more_

_Don't you come back no more"_

Then, she finished by holding out the last "no", a making it seem like it was on a roller coaster.

"_Don't you come back noooooooo more."_

(**A/N** I know that's not how Ray does it, but it couldn't really fade out like it does in the song and make it work)

Many clapped and tossed change into the saxophone case and went on their way. Victor, however, stayed.

He tossed five dollars worth of quarters, nickels, and dimes, causing her to look up from cleaning her sax.

"You're really good," he said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Ever thought of going professional?"

"Naw," she said. "Too many back-stabbers." He laughed.

"What's you're name?" he asked.

"Bumblebee" she replied.

"'Bumblebee'?"

"Yeah. My real name's Karen Beecher, but no one calls me that."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "When I was eight, I was the only one in my music class who could play 'Flight of the Bumblebee' on the piano. I guess the name stuck."

"Well, my name's Victor Stone, but everyone calls me Cyborg."

She lifted an eyebrow. "'Cyborg'?" He smiled. "Why?"

"I'm an engineer," he said.

"How old are you?" she asked, scanning him.

"Nineteen," he said. She raised another eyebrow. He sighed. "O.K. Eighteen-and-a-half."

"Hmm." She examined him over. Then she proceeded put the sax away. When she was ready to leave, Vic stopped her.

"Hey," he said, stopping her. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

She smiled. "You're not a psycho or anything, are you?"

He laughed and shook his head.

She packed up and they began walking.

The sun was fully set now and they walked on the sidewalks of the Gotham streetlights, laughing and joking with each other.

"Here," said Vic. "Let me take that." And he held on to Bee's instrument case. She smiled, sheepishly.

"It's getting late," she said. "I should be getting home."

"Where do you live?"

She pointed to a dismal part of the street where a streetlight flickered, threatening to die on the run down apartments next to it. A rusted metal fence ran up four steps, leading to a rotting, wooden door.

They walked over and the smell of a dumpster filled Vic's nose immediately. The windows were cracked and dusty, and there were very few lights on.

"Would you like to walk me to my door?" she asked, slyly.

He nodded.

As they walked up the spiraling, square staircase, the sounds of blasting TVs, yelling, and crying filled the building.

"This is where you live?" Vic asked, as they stood in front of a door marked **102**(the 2 was pealing off).

"Yup," she sighed. "Swanky, isn't it?" She gave him a wry smile and she opened up the door and turned on a light. "Wanna come in?"

He stepped inside.

Her apartment had one swinging lamp that hung from the ceiling. In the kitchen, a leak came through the top that was caught by a sauce pan. In the middle was an old, moth eaten rug and to the side was an old record player.

He placed the sax down on the counter and walked over to it.

"That used to be my grandmother's," Bee explained.

"Does it still work?"

"Hmmm" She walked over to it. "I haven't tried it for a while… Let's find out." And she took out a dusty, old record and placed it on the player. It made a white noise, and then she placed the needle on it. Glen Miller's "In the Mood" filled the room. She began to tap her feet.

_Who's the lovin' daddy with the beautiful eyes  
What a pair o' lips, I'd like to try 'em for size  
I'll just tell him, "Baby, won't you swing it with me"  
Hope he tells me maybe, what a wing it will be  
So, I said politely "Darlin' may I intrude"  
He said "Don't keep me waitin' when I'm in the mood"_

She began slowly moving to the beat and soon, her movements were faster.

_First I held him lightly and we started to dance  
Then I held him tightly what a dreamy romance  
And I said "Hey, baby, it's a quarter to three  
There's a mess of moonlight, won't-cha share it with me"  
"Well" he answered "Baby, don't-cha know that it's rude  
To keep my two lips waitin' when they're in the mood" _

"Wanna dance?" she asked rocking her hips back and forth.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he said.

"So?" And she grabbed his hand and started spinning under it. Vic smiled and started moving with her.

_  
In the mood –tonight! – that's what he told me  
In the mood –tonight! – and when he told me  
In the mood –tonight! – my heart was skippin'  
It didn't take me long to say "I'm in the mood now"_

_In the mood –tonight! – for all his kissin'  
In the mood –tonight! – his crazy lovin'  
In the mood –tonight! – what I was missin'  
It didn't take me long to say "I'm in the mood now" _

They soon began dancing all over the apartment, swinging this way and that, feeling the music.

_  
So, I said politely "Darlin' may I intrude"  
He said "Don't keep me waitin' when I'm in the mood" _

"Well" he answered "Baby, don't-cha know that it's rude  
To keep my two lips waitin' when they're in the mood"

_In the mood –tonight! – that's what he told me  
In the mood –tonight! – and when he told me  
In the mood –tonight! – my heart was skippin'  
It didn't take me long to say "I'm in the mood now"_

_In the mood –tonight! – for all his kissin'  
In the mood –tonight! – his crazy lovin'  
In the mood –tonight! – what I was missin'  
It didn't take me long to say "I'm in the mood now" _

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, and he was becoming exhausted, but he had never felt happier.

_Who's the lovin' daddy with the beautiful eyes  
What a pair o' lips, I'd like to try 'em for size  
I'll just tell him, "Baby, won't you swing it with me"  
Hope he tells me maybe, what a wing it will be  
So, I said politely "Darlin' may I intrude"  
He said "Don't keep me waitin' when I'm in the mood"_

They danced through the night, and both knew that they had found someone special.

OK! There ya go. All right. I just found out that I'm moving in a little bit, so I may not be able to write for a while… so… yeah…

Luv ya!

Tprinces


	24. Ead over 'Eels

OK! AlyRaven, thanx 4 reveiwing all of my chappies!

**Chapter Twenty-four: "'Ead over 'Eels"**

"Maybe we should go look for him," said Gar, finally.

"He needs to work this out on his own," said Rach in her metreone voice.

"But what if he gets hurt?" said Kori.

"He's big enough to take care of himself," said Dick.

"Look!" said Terra. "Here he comes!" Just then, Vic walked in, smile on his face.

"Hey, ya'll," he said, lightly.

"Where have you been?" asked Dick.

"And why are humming Glen Miller?" said Rachel. For, indeed, he had been humming "In the Mood".

"Oh," he said, slyly, "no reason…" And he walked over to the kitchen, now singing the song in "la la's".

"Is he – ok?" said Kori.

"Dude!" said Gar. "I know what happened! The real Victor got sucked up into an alien spaceship and is being dissected as we speak! And, so we wouldn't get suspicious, the aliens gave us a robot Victor who's half man-half record player! And their coming for us next!" Everyone stared at him. "What? It's possible!" Then, Terra through a pillow at his head.

"Retard"

Just then, Juan came in carrying a tray of dishes from the kitchen.

"Hey, Juan," said Dick. "Can I ask you something?"

"_Si, senior?_"

"Well, do you know what's wrong with him? The last time I saw him it looked like he was gonna end it and now…" He made a helpless hand gesture in Victor's direction.

"Honestly, senior?" Dick nodded. "Well, I believe 'e is 'ead over 'eels." And Juan left.

"'Head over heals'?" Dick repeated.

"_Victor_?" said Terra.

There was a pause and then Gar laughed.

"_Sweet!_" he said, and he rubbed his hands together evilly. "Let the interrogations begin!"

Then, _another_ pillow hit him this time square in the face.

"Retard," said Rachel.

------

"I'm not sayen' anything," Vic said, as he packed his suitcase.

"Aw, come on, man," said Gar, watching him from the bed. "Just tell us her name."

"Yeah," said Terra, sitting cross-legged on a chair. "Don't hold out!"

"Please," said Kori, who was practically floating around the room. "We just want to know a _teensy weensy _bit about her…" She held her forefinger and thumb two millimeters apart.

"I said _no_." But Gar could see a creeping smile on his face.

"Just tell me this much," he said. "Is she hot?"

There was a pause, and Vic said, "_Oh, yeah_…"

"Sweet! Score!"

The boys laughed and gave each other a high five as Terra rolled her eyes and Kori giggled.

------

The sun set and a small crowd listened to the flowing beat of a sax on the corner. When the song was done, coins made their own melody as they clinked into on old case.

"Thanks, thank you, God bless, thanks…" said Bumblebee as the crowd put in their money.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" asked a voice. Bee looked up.

"Oh, hey Sparky," she said as she packed up.

Victor walked over to her and helped.

"You hungry?" he asked. "'Cause I heard about a burger place 'round the corner. My treat!"

"Sounds like fun."

They walked together like the night before, simply enjoying one-another's company.

"So," said Vic, "you still didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"Oh, picked it up, here and there…"

He lifted an eye-brow. "You've never taken a class or anything?"

"Well, not really… Oh, wait! There was this one time where I went to this academy when I was living in Steel City. Didn't really work out though."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "Well, I was going there on a scholarship for being a 'gifted musician' at the age of twelve. It was an academy for the musically talented or something. Well, let's just say that I wasn't really welcomed. What with coming from a poor background and with me being – well…" she sighed and looked at the back of her hands. "I wasn't really 'accepted' by the other students. But I moved and I'm much happier now."

She smiled weakly as he looked at her, mouth slightly open.

"That's horrible!" he said.

She laughed. "It's ok. Is this the place you were talking about?" She pointed to a 50's style diner and he nodded. They went inside and got a booth in the corner. A waitress came by and gave them two menus to order from. Vic ordered a double cheese burger with everything and Bee ordered a hamburger with no onions. They both ordered chocolate shakes.

They started their usual conversation about nothing, as a waiter came by with a steaming pot of coffee. Suddenly, he tripped, and the pot came down on Vic's left arm. The waiter began to apologize, and started cleaning up.

"Vic, are you ok?" Bee said, moving over next to him.

"Yeah, fine," he said, trying to cover up his arm.

"Here, let me see." she extended her arm for his. He blocked her.

"I'm fine"

"But that coffee was scolding"

"I'm good"

"Will you just let me see?"

"Look, I'm –"

"Will you just –"

"I'm OK!" Then, she finally grabbed it.

"Will you just let me –" Then, she stopped as she saw his hand. She gently let go and said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, now you do," he said in a quite voice.

There was a pause.

"So, what happened?"

He sighed. "I was born with a bad arm. I was, I think, 11 when I got this." He pointed to his left arm. There was another pause. "I never made the football team because of this. And I've always felt – different – you know?" He hung his head, when Bee lifted it back up with her long, delicate hand.

"Hey," she said softly, "I was a young black girl from the ghetto goin' to a rich, white man's school. Of course I know." They locked eyes for a moment, and then –

"Here you go! One hamburger, no onions; one double cheeseburger with everything; and two chocolate shakes. Enjoy!"

The waitress left, leaving their food on the table.

_No tip for her!_ Vic thought as Bee blushingly went back to her seat.

OK! R&R!

Tprinces


	25. On the Road Again

WOOHOOO! My last re-posted chapie! (I think… wait...have Iposted this one before...?I don't think I have... OK! so it's new! Oops! rambling...)

**Chapter Twenty-five: On the Road Again**

"So, have you ever considered going pro?" asked Victor as he and Bumblebee walked down the sidewalk. Bee laughed.

"You asked me that," she smiled.

He blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah. The day we met"

"Oh…" She laughed and he smiled. It was the day that the Titans were leaving for Metropolis, and Vic just wanted to say goodbye before he left.

"Hmmm…" said Bee, thoughtfully. "I've never been to Metropolis before. I wonder what it's like…"

"Well, why don't you come with us?" said Vic, excitedly. "I'm sure Dick won't mind, and we could use a sax in the band."

"Oh, no, thanks," she said, a bit embarrassed. "I'm not much good when it comes to Rock. Blues is my thing."

"Well – maybe you could come for a vacation or something? You know. Just to hang out and stuff…"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Well, being a street sax player doesn't exactly pay the bills. I'm a waitress over at BJ's to fill in the gaps."

"Well, the grand prize is $10,000. I'll split my share if you come."

She laughed again. "You're not giving up without a fight, are you, Sparky?" He shook his head. "Well, I'll try to be there, but I probably won't. Sorry."

"Well, can you blame a guy for trying?" He tried to hide the disappointment from his voice. "I really should be getting back." He looked at his watch. "We leave in half an hour."

"Alright, then," said Bee, giving a small sigh. "Maybe I'll see you again, sometime? I mean, you pass through here again, don't you?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

They stopped at a light. Up one street was Wayne Manor, and down another (though neither of them could see it) were the run-down apartments.

"Well," said Bee, "I go this way…" She pointed down the street.

"I go that way…" said Vic. He pointed up the street.

They looked at each other.

"Well," said Vic. "Goodbye, Karen." He held out his hand. Instead, she hugged him.

"Goodbye, Victor," she whispered. Then, she gave him a swift peck on the cheek, and quickly walked away.

------

"OK," said Dick, as though he had a check-list, "everything's packed, everyone went to the bathroom – _twice_ – so… are we forgetting something?"

"For the hundredth, millionth time," said Gar, "NO!" he and Vic shouted in unison.

"I have a question," said Rach. "Do you _really_ need to bring _that_?" She pointed to the R-Cycle that was tied to the top of the bus. Dick crossed his arms.

"Well…um… of course I do!" She rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?" Terra said, agitated.

They all said goodbye to Juan, Rose Maria, Mas and Menos, hopped on, and started on the road again.

The trip wouldn't nearly be as long as the trip from Jump City to Gotham; it would only be about a day.

They began the trip with a regular game of I-Spy (well, actually, Garfield and Kori were the only ones playing), and the speakers pumped up to the sound of Third Eye Blind, Led Zeppelin, and, on occasion, Pink Floyd.

"I'm hungry," Terra whined.

"So get something," said Rachel. "This bus has a mini kitchen, you know."

Terra fumed. "Garfield," she ordered, "make me a sandwich. Peanut butter and jelly. With chips and a root beer."

Gar groaned. "Can't you get it?"

"_Now_," she said.

"All right! All right! I'll get it!" And he went up to make the sandwich. Terra grinned triumphantly at Rachel. Rach was infuriated.

_That little skank! _Rage yelled. _How dare she treat him like a slave? Agh!_

_Well,_ said Timid_, he is her boyfriend…_

_That's no excuse!_

_Now, now, girls,_ said Logic,_ let's not be rash…_

_Hey! _said Brave. _I've got an idea!_

_Oh, no,_ said Logic_, no, no, no, no!_

_HA!_ laughed Rage. _Go for it!_

_Oh,_ moaned Timid, _no. Please, don't…_

Rachel snapped her book shut and she walked to the kitchen. She stood in front of the fridge and opened the door.

"Hey, Rach," said Gar, "can you hand me a root beer?"

_Perfect_, cooed Rage.

_Don't – you – DARE!_ Screamed Logic.

"Sure," Rach said, "let me find one…" Then, making sure the fridge covered her actions, she shook a can of root beer as hard as she could. "Here," she said, handing the soda to him.

"Thanks," said Gar. And he took the soda, sandwich and chips over to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said in a false-sugary voice. Rachel watched as she took the root beer and opened it, spraying herself all over with soda. "_AGGHH!_" she screamed. "_GARFIELD!_"

"B-but, I - I didn't I …!" he stuttered, throwing his hands defensively into the air.

"Enjoying your soda, your majesty?" said Rachel, cool as you please.

_Well,_ said Logic sarcastically,_ I hope you're happy._

_Yes, yes I am_, grinned Rage, triumphantly.

OK about the whole deal with the story being deleated - they (Fanfiction) told me that this was a non-story (probably because of all of the mini-quizes(sp?) i've done) so they took it off. But I took all of the little quizzes(sp?) off, so it should be all right.

Anywhosiwhatsis,

R&R!

T.


	26. The Big Apple

Yippers! A new chapie!

**Chapter Twenty-six: The Big Apple**

**You are now entering **

_**Metropolis **_

The tour bus drove down the road as Dick, Kori, Gar, Terra, and Rach pressed their faces against the window of the bus. They were passing by a huge building with the name **LUTHOR CORP** on the front. Then, they passed by _The Daily Planet_, Metropolis U, the Metropolis Sharks' football stadium, and many, many news stands. (**A/N** I know Metropolis a lot better then I do Gotham).

"Cool," said Gar, as he fogged up the window.

"Dick," said Kori.

"Yeah?" replied Dick

"What's 'Luthor Corp.'?"

"It's an industry started by this guy named Lionel Luthor. Now his son, Lex, owns it. I met him once; Bruce took me to some rich-guy's dinner. He's not too friendly."

"Awesome!" said Terra. "The Sharks are in town!"

"Violent ground acquisition sports are krypto-facious metaphors for Nuclear War," said Rach.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak nerd," said Terra.

"We're here, ya'll!" said Vic, parking next to the Community Theater.

------

Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and Terra walked into the large Community Theater, carrying their instruments. Many people were hurrying this way and that, trying to get everything ready for the final showdown only two days away.

"Are you the Teen Titans?" asked a rushing stage hand.

"Yeah," Robin started. "I'm – "

"Good. Put your instruments over there." He pointed to a general place. "And hurry, because the reporters have waited all day."

"Reporters?" said Beastboy, curiously.

"Of course," replied the stage hand. "The Battle of the Bands is a huge event and is traditionally reported each year. Now hurry, will you?"

Then, he rushed off.

The Titans walked over to a place marked TEEN TITANS, like it had in the previous tournament. They set their instruments down and turned to see a man waiting for them.

He was about 6'4"(though he hunched over), with black hair and blue eyes, of which he hid under round, black rimmed spectacles. In his hand was a note pad and pen. Robin shook his free hand.

"Hello, son," he said, good naturedly. "I'm Clark Kent of the _Daily Planet_. You kids must be the Teen Titans."

The band looked at each other. _Son_? _Kids_?

"So, gee, you kids must be so proud of how far you've gotten. And I think it's swell how much time and effort you have put into practice to get here."

They tried as hard as they could not to laugh.

"So, champ, why don't you tell me who's who, hm?"

"Well," said Robin, trying to keep a straight face, "I'm Robin, and this is Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg and Terra."

So, after a few minutes of answering questions and stifling giggles every time Kent said "swell", he finally put away his notepad and said, "Well, that's super, kids. Thanks for your time."

"Clark!" said a voice from behind him.

A woman with dark hair and a similar note pad walked up to them. She was about 6' and had a busy air about her.

"Are you finished, yet?" she asked. "White wants us back by 3:00."

"Well, sorry, Lois," he said, sincerely, "but these swell kids were a little bit late."

"Clark, how many times have I told you not to say that word?"

"What word?"

"'Swell'"

"Oh, sorry, Lois, it just feels kind of natural."

Lois shook her head and they left. As soon as they were out of ear-shot, Beastboy burst out laughing.

"Hey," Terra said. "I'll be right back." And she left.

"Well," said a sly voice from behind them, "I guess it's just you and us."

The Titans turned around and saw the HIVE standing behind them.

"I guess so," said Robin. "So, are you ready to loose?"

"Cute," said Jinx. "Look, we were having a little party tomorrow night, and we were wondering if you could come." She handed him a slip of paper with an address on it. "But only you. It's a privet affair."

"Thanks but no thanks," he said. And he attempted to hand it back, but she didn't take it.

"Keep it," she said. "You might change your mind." And they left. Robin impulsively put the slip in his pocket.

"You're not really going to go, are you?" said Starfire.

"Of course not"

"Good, because –"

"Excuse me," said a deep, gravely voice behind them.

A tall man who looked about 30 stood behind them. He wore a black suit with and orange tie, and had grey, lifeless eyes.

"Is this the Teen Titans?"

"Yes?" said Robin, suspiciously. He held out his hand.

"Slade Wilson of _Death Stroke Music Industries_" he said. Robin shook it, although against his will. Something about him seemed foreboding…

"Tell me," he continued, "which one of you is Starfire?"

"Me," Star said a bit nervously.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit, dear?"

Starfire looked at Robin, who gave her a reassuring nod. She walked over with him to a place where they couldn't be seen or heard. As she was gone, Terra came back.

"Where'd you go?" asked Raven, suspiciously.

"Just to the bathroom," Terra answered, slyly. She then gave her a sly smile.

Moments later, Star came back, apparently lost in thought.

"Star?" said Robin. "Something wrong?"

"Huh?" she said. "Oh, nothing. Nothing…" She went back to her thoughts.

"So, what did that Slade guy want?" asked Robin.

"Oh, he just wanted to – to talk…"

_I'll tell him about it latter_, she decided. _There's no need to trouble him now…_

------

"Well, said Dick, "here it is!"

He opened the door to hotel room **304**. Inside was a white room with a huge plasma TV, with a white bear rug and salmon-colored couches. On the sides of the room were three doors.

"Ok," said Dick, as he and his friends walked into the room. "Girls sleep in that room," he pointed to one of the doors, "boy sleep in that room," he pointed to another door, "and that's the bathroom," he pointed to the last door. "So," he turned to them, "any questions?"

"Yeah," said Vic, "when's dinner?"

So they all went down to the free buffet and stuffed themselves silly.

Ok, now that they're in Metropolis, things are going to get very interesting…

Tprinces


	27. The Beginning of a Long Day

Alright, this is where it gets – interesting…

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The Beginning of a Long Day**

Dick, Kori, Gar, Rachel, and Victor all sat around the hotel room, not doing much of interest.

Vic and Gar were playing cards on the sofa as Kori watched, Rach was reading yet _another_ of Poe's works, and Dick was sitting at the table, sipping coffee and reading the _Daily Planet_.

Then, Dick spat out his coffee and did a double take.

"WHAT?" he said, staring at the paper.

"What is it, Dick?" said Kori, walking over to him. Then, after she saw what he was looking at, she gasped.

"What?" said Gar, also walking over. "Dude…" he said, eyes wide.

"Yo, what's…" said Vic, looking over their shoulders. Then, he also gave gasp.

"What?" said Rachel, looking up from her book.

As one, the four friends looked up slowly, and then gave each other nervous looks. Gar was the first to speak.

"Um, Rachel," he said, nervously, "you kinda need to see this…"

Rach got up from her book and looked at the article that read:

**THE TEEN TITANS**

**A BRIGHT BAND **

**WITH A DARK SECRET **

**As many are aware, the annual Battle of the Bands contest will take place this year like every other. But how much do we know about the bands that take part in this yearly event? Yesterday, an anonymous source gave the inside scoop to the real content of one of the Teen Titans, a band competing in the contest. **

"**Her name's Rachel Roth," the insider said. "She's gothic and really violent. I heard that in the fifth grade, she broke some kid's arm." And it seems that the apple does not fall from the tree. **

**It was latter discovered that Rachel Roth is the daughter of none other than the infamous Trigon Roth, the convicted murderer now doing life in Azerath Penitentiary. It is reasoned that the acts of violence from Miss Roth are merely cries for help to get away from an abusive and neglectful family history. But their have also been questions about her acts of rebellion in not only violence, but in her sexuality as well.**

"**I think she might be bi(sexual)," the insider told us. "I know she hits on Robin (Richard Grayson) all the time, but I think she and Starfire (Kori Anders) might have something going on. I mean, they're always together." **

**Well, though some questions are still debatable, many facts are undeniable. This bright band has a dark secret.**

**Lois Lane**

_**Daily Planet**_

Rachel stared at the paper, not knowing how to react. Her mind was a complete blank.

"Who would say such horrible things?" said Kori, coming close to tears.

As she spoke, Terra came out of the girl's bedroom.

"Morning!" she said, cheerfully.

Rachel took one look at her and swiftly went into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"Look," said Dick, handing her the article.

"Oh," she said after giving it a short glance, "that's awful!" ButGar could have sworn he saw a glint of a smile.

"Well," Vic announced, "I for one am not going to stand for this." He got up and walked over to the door. "I'll be back latter." And he left.

Ok, I know that wasn't very long, but that's because this chapter splits into two chapters that happen on the same day, so yeah…

R&R!

Tprinces


	28. Rachel, Garfield and Terra’s Day

Hehehe! I've been waiting to write these chappies!

**Chapter Twenty-eight: Rachel, Garfield and Terra's Day**

Rachel lay on the bed, thinking.

Who could have done this?

_You know perfectly well who did this_, said Rage.

_But this is low,_ said Logic. _Even for Terra._

_Nothing's too low for Terra_, Rage replied.

_But even if it was Terra,_ said Timid, _how would she have known about Trigon?_

_Shut up!_ Rage shouted. _Don't ever say that name!_

_All of you cram it!_ she shouted inwardly.

But by sunset, there was no doubt in her mind that Terra had spoken to Lois Lane a day earlier.

------

Garfield sat on the couch, thinking. Terra was down at the buffet and Vic was who knows where. The only ones that were still in the room were Kori and Dick.

"Dick?" said Kori. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," he replied, and they went into the other room.

Moments later, Gar heard yelling through the door. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but it didn't sound good. Then, Dick came back out, fuming and left the room with out a word. Kori came out after him, breaking down to tears. Gar helped her to the couch.

"What happened?" he said.

She simply shook her head. Then, when she finally calmed down, she got up.

"I'll be right back," she said, and left the room.

Then, it began to rain.

Rach finally came out of the room and sat next to Gar.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Garfield," she said, "it was Terra."

He blinked.

"W-what?"

"Terra," she repeated. "Terra was the one who told Lois Lane those stories. Terra was the one who made those things up. Terra was the one."

Gar shook his head.

"No – no she would never…"

"She did"

"No!" he stood up. "No! Look, I know you two have your differences, but she wouldn't stoop that low!"

"Open your eyes, Garfield. She will do anything to get at me."

"You don't know what you're talking about, ok, Rachel? Look, I know how messed up she is, but she would never do something like that!"

"Wouldn't she?"

"No, she wouldn't!"

Rach thought for a moment, nodded, and then got up and left.

"Rach!" Gar called. "Rachel!"

------

Rachel stood in the elevator, trying hard not to cry.

How could he not believe her? Does he need a picture?

The elevator opened, and she stepped into the lobby. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew that she wanted to get anywhere but here.

As she walked through the lobby, many people whispered and threw side-glances at her. They had obviously gotten their issue of the _Daily Planet_. Just then, Terra stepped in her path.

"Why?" she said. "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you've done to _me_," she said, "but what you're doing to Garfield."

"What?"

"You're stealing him away from me," she responded.

"What? No I'm –"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" she spat. "A blind man can see what you're doing to him! I mean, the way he looks at you… the way he talks about you… it's like I don't even exist!"

"Won't that be the day?" she answered, viciously. And she went to walk past her, when she stopped her.

"Don't stand to close, Rach," she said, snidely, "I don't like girls the way you do."

That was it. Rachel couldn't take anymore, so she ran into the rain, sobbing on a bus stop bench.

Around the corner, a radio was playing…

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_seven years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

Terra smiled, triumphantly and turned around. Her smile drained instantly as she saw Garfield standing there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Garfield!" she said in surprise. "Uh, what are you doing down here?"

Gar merely looked at her and proceeded to walk towards the direction of Rach. Terra caught his arm.

"Uh, Gar? Sw-sweety?

He looked at her grip on his arm. "It's over, Terra."

"What? You're – you're dumping me? You can't dump me!"

He yanked his arm away. "Watch me"

_Here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

"Rach?" Gar called out through the rain. "Rachel!" Then, he saw her, sobbing on the bench and ran to her. "Rachel!"

"Go away!" she cried.

"Rachel, you were right! I'm so sorry!"

"Just go away!"

_Summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

He put her hands on her shoulders and faced her towards him.

"Rachel," he said, "I am so sorry. Please don't cry"

Rachel looked into his eyes.

The rain ran through his green hair and across his face. His cloths were baggy and hung loose and wet around his body.

He pushed her wet hair out of her violet eyes. Her tears mixed with the rain to the point where Gar could hardly tell which was which, but he attempted to wipe them off, anyway.

_Here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

"Rachel," he said, full of meaning, "I'm sorry. God, I am – _so_ – _sorry_."

The locked eyes. Gar was able to count the raindrops in her eyelashes. Then, they kissed.

Gar brought her close to his chest by tightly wrapping his arms around her waist. Rach wrapped her arms around his neck hung on for dear life as they deepened the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Rachel hugged him and whispered:

"_I love you, Garfield_"

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_twenty years has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

YAY! Terra's finally gone and Gar and Rach are finally together!

R&R

Tprinces


	29. Dick and Kori’s day

Well, we all know what happened to Gar and Rach, but what happened to Dick and Kori…?

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Dick and Kori's day.**

When Garfield and Rachel went back to the hotel room, they found Terra's suitcase missing, along with a hundred bucks and a bus schedule.

They sat on the couch and Gar got them both towels to dry off with. A few minutes later, Dick and Kori came through the door.

They were both soaking wet, and looked exhausted. Kori looked dead on her feet and was clinging on to Dick, who looked like he had just climbed over the Himalayas.

Rachel immediately helped Kori inside and gave her a clean towel. And as soon as Dick got inside, he collapsed in a chair. He was covered in bloody cuts and bruises.

"Dude," said Gar, "what happened?"

Kori looked fearfully at Dick.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" he advised her. "You'll feel better."

She nodded and went into the bathroom.

"So what happened?" Gar repeated…

------

"Dick, can I talk to you for a second?" said Kori. It was just after they had discovered the article in the paper.

"Sure," said Dick and followed her into another room. Kori shut the door and locked it.

"Kor?" he said. "Kori, what's going on?"

"Um," she said, not looking at him, "something's come up."

"What?"

"Well, um, yesterday, remember when that guy wanted to talk to me?" She still would not look at him.

"Yes?" he said, suspiciously.

"Well, um, apparently, he saw our performance in Gotham, and, well, um…"

"What?"

"He – he wants me to sign a record contract."

He blinked. "What? But – when he says you, he means the band… right?"

"Um, well, actually, he just wants me."

"You – you didn't sign it, did you?"

"No!" she said looking at him for the first time. "No, of course not!"

He let his breath out. "Good."

"But, you know, he offered me a lot of money and the way things are back home… I mean, Galfor can get the care he needs, and we can pay for all of those repairs around the house, and I won't have to work at jobs I don't like, and –"

"Wait," said Dick, "do you mean – do you mean you're considering this? I can't believe you'd even _consider_ leaving the band! I mean, you're the reason I started it in the first place!"

"I – I am?"

"And now you want to leave us? I nearly canceled this entire trip because of you! We didn't almost go because you said you couldn't! Now all of a sudden you want to leave because there's more money involved? I mean, you're going to leave your friends, not to mention your _boyfriend_, because some guy wants to give you money?"

Tears came to her eyes. "I – I'm sorry, I just –"

"Yeah, yeah that's it; _cry_. Cry like a little baby!" (**A/N** I know that Dick's OOC right now, but I have to make him like this because of what he's about to do)

"Listen, I never said I was going to sign it! I just wanted to talk to you about it!" she sobbed.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, Kori. There's nothing to talk about." And he un locked the door and stormed out.

_------_

_How could she even think_ _about leaving us_? he thought, viciously as he zoomed down the street on his R-Cycle. _How could she think about leaving me? I mean, after all I've done for her? Well, there's gratitude for you._

He parked his motorcycle in front of an old motel. He looked at the slip of paper that was in his pocket it read:

_The Big Apple Motel_

_Room 2B_

_Jinx._

He put the peace of paper in his pocket and knocked on 2B's door. Jinx opened the door and said: "Oh, good, you came. Come in, have a seat."

Robin came in and looked around the place (**A/N** I'm making his name Robin here because that's what Jinx calls him).

There were two crummy queen beds, a cot, and a small TV. Around the corner, Mammoth and Gizmo were talking and immediately stopped when Robin came in. They both gave him dirty looks, but Robin ignored them and sat down on one of the beds. Jinx sat down beside him.

"So," she said, "what made you change your mind?"

He simply shrugged.

"Wanna beer?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want a beer? We've got Coors."

"Uh, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not 21."

She laughed. "You're cute. Hey, Mammoth! Throw us a couple of beers, will ya?"

"Heads up!" he grunted. And he tossed two beers which Jinx caught in both hands.

"Here," she said, handing him one. Then, she snapped open her own and clinked it against his. "Cheers". And Robin watched she downed it in one swig. Then, she crushed it in one hand and threw it behind her. "I started when I was twelve," she explained. "Aren't you gonna drink yours?"

Robin snapped open the beer and took a sip. The bitter liquid seared his throat and he put it down.

"So," he said, "why did you want me here?"

"Look, Robin," she said, "I'm gonna get right to the point. I want you and the rest of your band out of the running. Look, I know you want to win, but we _need_ to win. Unlike you, we don't have mansions and fancy cars. We _need_ that prize money. Of course you can talk about this with that girlfriend of yours. What's-her-face, Star-borg, or something?"

"Oh, well, we're not exactly talking"

"Oh," she said, moving a bit closer to him. "So you guys are on the rocks?"

"Um," he said, taking no note of her action, "yeah, we, uh, had a fight."

"Hmm," she said, moving a little bit closer. "Maybe she just doesn't appreciate you. I know I would if I was in her shoes."

An alarm went off in his head. "Uh, well, it's not that, exactly." She was so close now that she kissed his neck. She reminded him of a vampire. "Woah! Uh, is that the time? I really had better be going…"

"Relax," she hissed, pushing him down as he tried to leave. "Don't be so tense." Her hand drifted from his shoulder down to his waist… and then a little bit farther…

"Ah!" He quickly removed her hand. "Ok! Um, look, you seem nice (in a strong, scary kind of a way), but I-I better go. (**A/N** Bedazzled)"

"Why can't you just stay for a little longer?" she said, making a fake-sad puppy face.

"Look I – MMM!" Suddenly, Jinx kissed him; well, it was really more of an attack then a kiss. His arms flailed about, until he was to tired to fight her off. Then, his hormones took over and he found himself pulling her towards him. Suddenly, she stopped and looked up. He looked as well.

There, standing in the doorway, was Starfire. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her mouth was a gape.

"Star! Uh –" he pushed Jinx off of him. "This isn't what it looks like! I can explain!"

She turned and ran down the hall.

Robin ran to the door.

"Star!"

"What's the matter, Robin?" Jinx said, slyly. "She can't handle a little competition?"

"Game's been called on account of rain (**A/N** Bruce Almighty). Star!" And he ran after her.

------

Kori walked out of the motel, crying. How could he do that to her? She understood that she was mad, but that didn't give him the right to go off with someone else!

"KORI, WAIT!" Dick yelled, running after her. "Please, let me explain!"

"Explain what?" she sobbed. "How you wanted to get back at me by slobbering all over that – that _slut_!"

Dick, who has never heard Kori call anyone a slut before, was slightly taken aback, but quickly regained his composer.

"Kori… Kori, look… Kor… Kori will you please stop and talk to me?"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"No, Richard, there is nothing to talk about." And she walked away.

Dick slumped down on a curb, and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how long he sat there; he just knew that it began to rain after a little bit. Then, inside of his head, something snapped.

_HELLO! _screamed a voice in his head. _You just let your girlfriend wander into the streets of an unknown city! AND in the rain! AND in the dark!_

He quickly got up and hopped on his motorcycle. He zipped up and down the streets, calling her name.

"KORI!" he yelled. "KORI, WHERE ARE YOU?" Suddenly, he heard a scream in a nearby ally. "**KORI**!" He got off of the bike and ran into the ally way, where Kori was pressed against the wall while some guy held a gun to her head. "LEAVE HER **ALONE**!" He yelled. And he jumped onto the guy's back, forcing him to drop the gun, and causing Kori to scream again.

All of a sudden, it was as if the volume was turned down.

The guy ran backwards into the ally wall several times, attempting to crush Dick in the process. When Dick finally had the wind knocked out of him and let go, the guy turned and proceeded to punch him in the face over and over again. Then, when the thug raised his arm for the final punch, Dick grabbed his left fist with his right hand. Then, the thug tried again to punch him, and Dick again, grabbed his rightfist with his lefthand. Then, he took the opportunity to knee him in the nose. The guy retreated backwards, covering his broken nose. Then, Dick punched him again and again in the face, causing him to spit a little blood. Then, he punched him so hard, that the guy fell to the ground.

Dick looked at him, to see if he was knocked out, when out of nowhere, his feet kicked him so he rebounded against the wall and fell on his hands and knees. Then, the guy pulled out a pocket knife and lifted Dick's head by his hair. He put the knife to his throat, and then –

_BANG_! The volume was suddenly back again asthe thug yelled in pain. Dick saw blood gushing from his left calf. He then let him go and limped away as fast as he could. Dick looked up and saw Kori standing rigid, smoking gun in her hand.

She dropped the gun and collapsed into tears. Dick hurriedly got up and held her. She cried into his chest.

"So sorry…" she said between sobs. "didn't mean… was mad… so sorry…" Dick attempted to calm her down.

"Shhhhh," he said softly. "It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. He would have killed me if you hadn't done something. It's ok. Everything's ok…"

They stood there, letting the rain run down their bodies. Dick felt his blood run with the water as his wet hair stuck to his forehead. He stroked Kori's long, dripping hair and she began to breathe normally.

"Come on," he suggested, "let's go back to the hotel before you get sick."

She nodded and they rode back to the hotel, the rain mocking them as they went.

Ok, now I don't know how Kori got to the motel, she just did. And I know that Robin could have easily kicked that thug's butt, but remember, this is an AU story. Sorry if it was kinda long.

R&R

Tprinces


	30. A Headline and a Secret

B-e-a-utiful. Here's the next chappie!

PS – for those of you who didn't know where she got the gun, that was the thug's gun. Remember how he held it to her head and then Robin jumped on his back, making him drop it? Well, she picked it up during the fray and shot the guy in the leg.

**Chapter Thirty: A Headline and a Secret**

"Wow," said Gar, looking at Dick in disbelief. "She – shot him?" He nodded. "But – he's ok, right? I mean, he's not dead, so she can't get in trouble."

"Still, that's got to be a lot of emotional stress," said Rachel. "Especially for someone like Kori…"

"Yeah," said Dick, running a hand through his wet hair. "I don't think Kori's ever held a gun, much less shoot one." He let his head fall back on the top of the chair and he stared at the ceiling, thinking things over. Then, a thought came to his mind. "Hey, where's Terra?"

"Oh," said Gar, "well…"

"She's the one who made up that story about me in the paper," said Rach, "and to make a long story short, she's gone along with a hundred bucks and a bus pass."

He merely grunted and looked at the clock. It was nearly 2am; which brought another question to his mind.

"Where's Victor?"

His two friends looked at each other.

"Hey," said Gar, "I haven't seen him all day. Did he say where he was going to go?"

"No," said Rachel. "He just left…"

As she spoke, Vic walked through the door.

"Wassup, ya'll?" he sang as he entered into the room. Then he froze. "Um, is it me or did it just get cold in here?"

"Where have you been?" asked Robin.

"Oh, just a little place I like to call _The Daily Planet._ Check it out." He tossed a news paper on the coffee table. "Tomorrow's addition."

The three friends looked at the paper and saw the headline.

**BANDS "BIG SECRET" A BIG LIE**

**Clark Kent**

"I figured it out," he announced. "I found out that it was Terra all along."

"Yeah, um, we figured that out, like, two chapters ago," said Gar.

"Oh," he said, looking a bit diminished. "So, what I miss?"

Dick looked out the window. "You tell him," he said.

------

Kori stood in the shower, bethinking her self. What had she done?

_You should tell Dick_, a voice in her head nagged.

_After the way he reacted the first time? No, thanks_, said another.

_Well, you can't just not tell him. I mean, stuff like this doesn't stay a secret._

_Yeah, I know._

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

_Well?_

_You're right, I'll tell him. But tomorrow. He's had enough stress for one day._

She looked at herself in the mirror. Yes. Tomorrow she'll tell him.

------

"We all ready to go?" said Robin as packed themselves into a rental car.

"Ay, ay, mon Capitan!" saluted Beastboy in a fake French accent from the back seat.

"Um, Robin?" said Starfire nervously.

"Yeah, Star?" he said, walking over to her.

"Um…" How could she tell him?

"Yeah?" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, uh –"

Suddenly, Cyborg pounded on the horn.

"Give us five minutes!" Robin shouted at him. He made a hopeless gesture and slumped against the back of the seat. Robin looked back at her. "Now, what?"

"I – I –" Suddenly, her mind went blank, and she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "I'm scared."

Robin looked at her.

"Nervous, I mean…"

He smiled and put both of his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You're going to do great." He gave her a kiss; it felt like acid against her cheek. "I promise." Then he walked her to the car and they got in. She felt horrible.

She had never lied to Robin before – _ever_. She felt dirty and low. Oh how she wished they would get into a car crash…

------

The Titans stood behind a velvety, red curtain. It was ten minutes until show time, and all five of them felt like worms were wriggling around in their stomachs – while puking.

"Well, all right now lads and lovies!" said a British voice from behind them. "Are you lot the 'Teen Titans'?"

They turned around to see a very tall, very skinny man with bright, red hair, bad teeth and a shirt in the colors of the British flag. He also wore a neckerchief (similar to Fred's on Scobby Doo) and rectangular glasses that rested on the edge of his long, crooked nose.

"Uh, yeah," said Robin, slightly unsure of what to say to this very odd man. "I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy."

"'Owdy do, Lad!" he said, heartily slapping him on the back (which nearly knocked him to the floor). "My name's Mod! It's a pleasa!"

"_Mad_ Mod es more like it," said a female voice, heavy in French accent. A woman stepped out from behind him. She was tall with short, black hair and had a smug air about her. She wore an outfit of scarlet and had lips to match.

"Oh! Ow could I forget? This is Madam Rouge. She and I'll be judges along with this chuckle 'ead ear, eh? Ha!" He put his arm around a very fat man wearing a white shirt with three black D's.

"Just call me Ding Dong Daddy!" he said smoothly. He had beady eyes that were almost hidden under a biker helmet and the biggest nose any of them had ever seen.

"Well," said Mod, "we just wanted to come over an' wish you lot a spit o' luck."

"'Vanted to'" said Rouge under her breath. "Bach! It es required."

"Well! We must be off! Best of luck to ya!" And they went to the judges tables.

"Well," said Raven, cynically, "that made me feel better about our chances. I'm sure Rouge will just _adore _us."

Soon, the room filled like mad as tons and tons of people came in, one by one. This was, as the rest of the band all new, the cue for Robin's "pep talk".

"Ok, guys,' he said, "this is it. It's all come down to this. This one last performance. Tonight – it's _all or nothing_."

Starfire snuck a peak at the audience.

_Oh, Robin_, she thought, _you have no idea._

Ok, sorry this one took so long, but I went on vacation just when I was done with half of this. Hope you enjoy!

T.


	31. All or Nothing

All right, this is my … second to last chapter (I think)…

**Chapter Thirty-one: All or Nothing**

"Hellllloooooo Metropolis!" yelled the announcer into the mike. "ARE – YOU – READY – TO – ROCK?" The audience screamed and hollered. "YEAH! Alright then! Well, here's a band who refuse to give up! These guys have traveled all the way from Steel City. Please welcome Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth; THE HIVE!" The HIVE went to their places and tuned up. Then, Jinx walked up to the microphone.

"This is one of our favorite songs. We hope you like it!" Then, they once again played LaLa.

"Is that all they can play?" wondered Raven out loud.

"Looks like it," answered Cyborg. "Rip off artists!" (**A/N** Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends)

Beastboy shoved his hands into his pockets when he felt something. Then, an idea popped into his head.

"I'll be right back," he said. And then he hurried off to the dressing room. Meanwhile Starfire took a peak at the audience. She looked all around but she couldn't seem to find who she was looking for.

Mabey he didn't show? Mabey he was too busy?

Then, it felt like the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders. He wasn't there. And for the first time that day, she smiled.

"Well," said Beastboy's voice from behind them, "how do I look?"

They all turned and stared. Now, not only was his hair green, but his _face_ was as well. (**A/N** remember when he bought the green face paint at the book store?)

Raven smiled. "You look like a lime with a wig." She then walked over and rested her arms on his shoulders. "But I like it, anyway."

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire then all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Ummm…" said Robin, "did we miss something?"

Beastboy and Raven looked at each other. "Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell them," said BB. "Well, uh, ever since Terra ditched, we've kinda, sorta, been, you know…"

"Yeah!" interrupted the announcer on stage. "What a performance! All right, now, these guys, mark my words, are headen for something big! All the way from Jump City, please give a warm welcome to Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven and Cyborg; THE TEEN TITANS!" the crowd whooped and whistled.

The band hopped on stage and got to their places. The spotlight burned their faces. Small beads of sweat rolled down the sides of their cheeks and the backs of their necks. The cheering crowd was hard to make out over the blinding lights. Robin did his best not to squint as he walked up to the mike.

"Uh," he said, nervously, "this, um, this song was written by our own Beastboy." (**A/N** remember how Beastboy always wanted to be a superhero…?)

BB twirled his drumstick and Raven heard someone in the audience shout "so play, already!"

"Uh, here it is!"

They started up a tune as Star and Raven went up to the mike.

"_When there's trouble  
you know who to call  
Teen Titans!"_

"_From their tower  
They can see it all  
Teen Titans!"_

"_When there's evil  
on the attack  
You can rest knowing  
they got your back_

_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol  
Teen Titans, go!"_

The crowd cheered, egging them on.

"_With their superpowers, they unite  
Teen Titans!"_

"_Never met a villain that they liked  
Teen Titans!"_

"_They've got the bad guys  
on the run_

_They'll never stop  
till the job gets done_

_Cause when the world is losing all control  
Teen Titans, go!"_

"_1, 2, 3, 4, go!  
Teen Titans!"_

They ended with an abrupt note, and left the crowd screaming for more.

They took a bow and clamored backstage, giggling, laughing and toppling on top of one another (the stored adrenalin was now flowing freely). But they stopped as soon as they heard ominous clapping coming from a single pair of hands. They looked up and saw Slade Wilson slowly applauding them. Starfire wished that she were anywhere but here.

"Well done," he said in his low, gravelly voice. "Well done. I believe that is one of the best performances I've ever witnessed. Well done."

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, savagely.

"Why, I'm here for Miss Anders, of course. Now come, my dear. The limo is just out side."

"She's not going anywhere," Robin spat. "And she will _never_ sign that contract."

"Oh, on the contrary," Slade said, taking something from his briefcase, "she all ready has." He showed him the record contract.

Robin looked in disbelief as he saw Kori's elegant signature was at the bottom of the page.

"Robin, I'm sorry," she said, "I tried to tell you…"

Robin simply looked at her. Her wide eyes were brimmed with tears. He didn't know what to think.

"Well," said Slade, apathetically, "I hate to brake you of this tender moment, but we have a record to do, Miss Anders. I suggest we leave.

Starfire looked into his cold, grey eyes. Then, without thinking, she took the contract from his hands and, with all the strength she could muster, tore it into shreds.

"What are you doing?" Slade said in aghast. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Not really," she said.

"Well fine, I'll just take on a new subject! The HIVE looks promising. You will regret this!"

"I doubt it."

He then left in a huff leaving the shredded contract pieces on the floor. Robin stared at it, unable to think. Starfire took his silence for scorn and hurriedly walked to the dressing room. Robin simply stood there, blank.

Meanwhile, Beastboy took up a particularly big piece of shredded paper and looked at it.

"'$600,000'!" he said, exasperantly. "She was gonna make six hundred thousand dollars for one album! Man, if I had that money, I wouldn't give it up for nothen'!"

_Wouldn't give it up for nothen'_… Well Beastboy was right; Robin didn't know _anyone_ who would just give up that kind of money… except Star…

"Well," said Raven, logically, "I can see why she would sign with someone like Slade; with Galfor doing as he has been, she would need a few extra hundred."

_Galfor_… She wasn't giving up money for herself; she was giving up money for her _sick parent. _But why would she give it up?

_Because of you…_ said a voice in his head.

Robin brushed by the other Titans and hurried to the dressing room.

------

Dick gently pushed open the door and saw the redheaded girl sobbing on the counter.

"Kori…" he said, softly.

She slowly turned and they locked eyes for a minute. Then Kori looked away.

How could he have been so selfish? She needed that money and she gave it up because he was a whiny little kid. He welcomed his feelings of humiliation and regret; he disserved them.

"Dick," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"Don't be"

Then, Kori silently cried into his shoulder.

OK, I NEED REVIEWS! PULLLEEEZZZEEE?

T.


	32. The Envalopes, Please? take three

Guys, I'm pretty sure this is my last chapter.

PS. The judges take longer to make a decision in the final round.

**Chapter Thirty-two: "The Envelopes, Please" take three**

When Robin and Starfire came back out, they found Cyborg laughing his head off, Beastboy cringing, and Raven extremely PO'd.

"What's so funny?" asked Robin, confused (though he was glad the atmosphere had changed for the better).

"Man, oh man!" laughed Cyborg, "I never thought I would see the day!"

"What?" asked Robin again.

"Dude, quit it!" Beastboy whined.

"These two are on Cloud Nine!"

"You're kidding me!" said Robin, looking at his friends in disbelief.

"What's 'Cloud Nine'?" whispered Starfire to Robin.

"They're dating!" he whispered back, sending Star in an eruption of giggles.

"Aw, come on, dudes!" said Beastboy. "Quit it!"

"No way!" said Robin. "You made plenty of fun of us, so now it's your turn!"

BB moaned in despair. But soon the giggle fest was interrupted by a whistle.

"Hey, Sparky!" said a voice.

Cyborg looked up and blinked. There, struggling against two bouncers, was Karen Beecher.

"Will you please tell these two to let me pass?" she yelled.

"Let her through!" he told the bouncers. They reluctantly let her pass and she quickly ran up to Cyborg and the two embraced as if they were old friends. Then they looked at each other, though still in each other's arms.

"I can't believe it!" Cyborg announced. "You actually came?"

"Oh, come on, Sparky," she joked, "you would really think I would miss a chance to see you blow it?"

They laughed and hugged once more. Then, without thinking, Bee kissed him. It was like electricity had passed through every inch of his body. When they broke apart, they both laughed continuously as he spun her around as if they were on ice.

Suddenly, Robin cleared his throat _particularly_ loud.

They both looked at the bad as a crimson blush crept upon their faces.

"Oh, yeah," said Raven, maliciously, "I'm gonna get alota mileage out of this one."

------

"All right now, lads and lovies!" said Mod into the mike. "Now we have finally come to a decision! Though it was tough, because both bands were so brilliant! But only one will walk away with the grand prize o' ten thousand dollars. And they are –"

Robin's fists were so tight, he heard his knuckles crack. Beastboy was chewing his nails into a large pile next to him.

"Moment o' truth, ya'll" whispered Cyborg. Starfire cringed.

"**THE TEEN TITANS**!" yelled Mod's British voice through out the whole theater.

The Titans exploded with excitement. There was much yelling, laughing, crying, kissing, hugging and jumping up and down like idiots. The HIVE, on the other hand, looked as though the world had crumbled to pieces.

"Come on up here!" Mod directed, and the five Titans ran as fast as their legs could carry them, and they ere greeted with thunderous applause.

Then, Ding Dong Daddy handed them a HUGE check with _Ten Thousand Dollars and No Cents_ written in large, black letters. Robin excepted it as Mod pulled Star over.

"So now, love, what is your band going to do with this heap o' money?" As he spoke, the rest of the Titans were forming a small huddle.

"Well, I'm not quite sure…" she answered, truthfully.

"I know what we're gonna do with it," interrupted Robin. Then he turned to Star and said "Here; you earned it, Star." And he handed he the check.

She stared, wide-eyed.

"I-I couldn't!" she stammered.

"I't's not for you," said Raven.

"It's for Galfor," finished Cyborg.

The entire place cheered as she accepted it, amazed. Then, she asked Beastboy to hold it and turned back to Robin. She flung her arms around his neck and leaned forward when he drove her into a dip. The audience let loose and erupted as they kissed for all the world to see.

------

When they went back stage, they saw a blonde girl trying to get passed the bouncers, as Karen had done, but more aggressive.

"Let me go!" she demanded. "The drummer is my boyfriend!"

"Terra?" said Gar in shock.

"Oh, Garfield!" she shouted. "Tell these imbeciles that I'm you're girlfriend!"

"Do you know this girl?" said one of the bouncers.

"Yeah, I know her."

They let her go and she had a smug look on her face.

Rachel hung her head.

_Of course_ spat Rage. _He's going to go running back to Terra just like he always does._

The others seemed to be thinking the same thing; for the air had suddenly turned icy cold.

Terra attempted to embrace him, but he pushed her away.

"I know her," Gar continued, "but she's not my girlfriend."

"What?" said Terra blankly. "You're – you're joking, right? Garfield, tell these guys you have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend," he said, and he put his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "She's right here."

Terra's jaw broke through the stage. Then, the two bouncers once again took her arms.

"But, wait!" she said, franticly. "Where am I going to live?"

Gar cocked an eyebrow.

"You're old enough to get a job."

She was then dragged away, kicking and screaming.

------

So, that was the night that started the Titans' career. They came out with several albums and did many international tours with their new manager, Steve,from _Doom Patrol Records_.

Dick and Kori were married in the band's final years. They now are expecting a baby girl around Christmas time. They have already decided on the name: Mari.

Gar and Rachel married a few years later, and then divorced. Then they got remarried, and divorced again. They are currently engaged for the third time. Garfield also owns a small Veterinarian's office near San Diego.

Victor and Karen have been going steady for years now and it's been rumored that Vic's gonna pop the question any day now.

Slade Wilson did try to promote the HIVE, but they didn't get that far because all they could play were pop knock-offs.

As for Terra, well, no one's really sure what happened to her. Although, Dick could have sworn that he saw her the other day at a McDonald's. He would have said hello, but she was too busy asking one of the customers "Do you want fries with that?"

They all have different lives now, and lead different paths. But, they would never forget that wonderful spring vacation for as long as they lived.

"_Long live Rock and Roll"_

personal quote

Ok guys, give me the overview! What did you like? What did you hate? (be honest, I don't care)

T.


End file.
